BODA DE PAPEL
by Tamel
Summary: Serena Tsukino, madre de alquiler, era de pronto la única madre del bebé que llevaba en las entrañas. ¡Y el padre de éste ni siquiera sabía que su mujer la había contratado para tener el bebé! Sin embargo, el millonario Darien Chiba no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su descendiente, razón que lo llevó a forzar un frío matrimonio de conveniencia...
1. Chapter 1

Serena Tsukino, madre de alquiler, era de pronto la única madre del bebé que llevaba en las entrañas. ¡Y el padre de éste ni siquiera sabía que su mujer la había contratado para tener el bebé! Sin embargo, el millonario Darien Chiba no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su descendiente, razón que lo llevó a forzar un frío matrimonio de conveniencia...

Pero enamorarse apasionanente de su nuevo marido no fue la mayor sorpresa: ¡estaba embarazada de gemelos! Con todo, Serena sabía que su corazón estaría siempre vacío si no obtenía el mejor regalo posible: el amor de su esposo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Y POR FIN, el marido de Mina. Serena sólo tuvo unos segundos para formarse una idea del hombre que había estado casado con su prima. Darien Chiba se acercaba hacia ella sobre el reluciente suelo de aquel espacioso y frío despacho.

Vio que era alto, moreno, de piel bronceada; llevaba un traje de algodón y tenía más de treinta años. Y, sin tiempo para más, ya le había dado la mano para saludarla. Se miraron en silencio, sin saber qué decirse, cómo empezar. A pesar de la presión del instante, el roce de su mano le resultó agradable. Entonces, con cautela, a modo de tributo a ese primer encuentro, le dio un abrazo. No le pareció raro. El martes anterior, en el funeral de Mina, también la habían abrazado personas desconocidas.

-Serena -dijo él al cabo. Su voz sonó más profunda de lo que lo había hecho el día anterior por teléfono.

-Darien.

Era fuerte, atlético. Podía sentir los duros músculos de sus antebrazos, así como los de su pecho fornido. No había esperado encontrarse con un hombre tan potente. Pero así era mejor: en esos momentos, necesitaba tener dónde apoyarse.

Sólo entonces comenzó a darse cuenta de la importancia que, a partir de ese momento, tendría ese hombre en su vida.

Sus ojos eran negros y brillantes, y su tupido cabello, un poco despeinado y largo por el flequillo, invitaba a ser puesto en su sitio con una caricia de mujer.

Cerró los ojos, aspiró su fragancia viril y notó un temblor que contrastaba con la firmeza de Darien.

-Me alegra que hayas venido -dijo éste, con los labios sobre el cabello de Serena.

-Tenía que hacerlo -respondió ella.

Lo cual era cierto, aunque Darien no supiera por qué... Pero lo sabría al término de ese encuentro. Durante el viaje en avión y coche hasta Filadelfia, apenas había pensado en otra cosa. Don Malachite, asistente personal de Darien, la había ido a recoger al aeropuerto para llevarla al despacho de su superior y casi no habían acertado a cruzar dos palabras. Por suerte, Don había sido respetuoso con su silencio, atribuyéndolo al duelo por la muerte de Mina.

Cuando Darien la soltó, finalmente, se quedaron mirándose a la cara, sin tocarse, pero aún cerca el uno del otro.

-Es muy duro -comentó él.

-Sí -convino Serena, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Siento no haberte ido a recoger yo mismo.

-¡No, por favor! No hacía falta que alteraras tu horario.

-¿Sabes? Ayer, cuando llamaste... -Darien se quedó callado y negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hallar las palabras-. Mira, voy a darle el día libre a mi secretaria, Amy, y luego hablamos con calma. Tenemos que hablar sin que nadie nos interrumpa. Siento que no pudieras localizarme antes del funeral.

-Yo también. Lo intenté.

-Estuve un par de días de viaje.

-Y Mina no tenía tu dirección ni tu teléfono apuntados en ningún sitio obvio. Miré en sus papeles por encima, pero...

-Ya sé que lo intentaste -aseguró Darien-. Y te lo agradezco. Estos días habrán sido terribles para ti. Discúlpame sólo un segundo.

Salió del despacho y Serena lo oyó dar un par de instrucciones a su secretaria.

Le dio tiempo a pensar, a sentir la creciente inquietud que había comenzado cinco días atrás, a las pocas horas de enterarse de la muerte de Mina. ¿Por qué le había costado tanto encontrar alguna referencia sobre el paradero de Darien Chiba entre los papeles de Mina? ¡Era su marido! Y, sin embargo, no daba la impresión de que a Darien lo hubiese sorprendido que no hubiera podido localizarlo.

Algo no encajaba. En absoluto.

Después de cinco noches sin dormir bien, estaba agotada. Se hundió en uno de los dos sillones de cuero que daban a la ventana, con vistas al lago Diamond, y la belleza de la vista pareció serenarla. Comprendía perfectamente que Darien hubiera escogido un lugar así para pasar el verano; lo que no entendía era...

Había regresado. Puso una bandeja sobre la mesita que había junto a ella y tomó asiento en el sofá de al lado.

Había llevado café. Dos tazas humeantes. No le apetecía demasiado, pero necesitaba algo con qué ocupar las manos.

-Sí, gracias: con leche y azúcar, por favor -respondió Serena. Quizá tomar algo dulce aliviaría las ganas de vomitar que llevaba sintiendo toda la mañana.

-Ya veo que no te preocupa mucho mantener la línea -bromeó él con cuidado.

-No mucho.

Pero él sí se estaba fijando en el cuerpo de Serena. Y, a pesar de las ojeras que se abolsaban bajo sus ojos azules, después de cinco días de fatiga y estrés, era una mujer muy guapa.

Llevaba el pelo recogido sobre la cabeza, y sólo escapaban a su peinado algunos cabellos rubios que caían ondulados sobre la suave piel de su cara.

Tenía pecas en la nariz y, sin duda, la boca más sensual y generosa que jamás había visto.

Le tembló el pulso y tiró una cucharada de azúcar sobre la bandeja. No pasó nada. Metió la cucharilla en el azucarero de nuevo, pero su torpeza lo perturbó de todos modos.

No había pensado en absoluto en cómo sería la prima de Mina. Desde luego, no se le había ocurrido que pudiera encontrarla atractiva, aunque, quizá, la suave melodía de su voz al teléfono debería haberlo avisado.

Pero no quería sentirse atraído hacia ella. Era un hombre sin ataduras emocionales; nadie que lo conociera cuestionaría su derecho a dicha libertad y no quería que aquella situación compleja se complicara todavía más. Se trataba de poner fin, no de empezar nada. Tras ese encuentro, no volverían a verse.

Dejó a un lado sus instintos masculinos y, después de echarle una segunda cucharada de azúcar, le entregó la taza.

-Dijiste que fue un accidente de coche -arrancó Darien, decidido a afrontar lo más doloroso cuanto antes-. ¿Fue rápido?, ¿conducía ella?

-La policía me dijo que fue instantáneo. Para los dos. Iban a más de cien kilómetros por hora.

-¿Para los dos? -preguntó él, aunque tampoco estaba demasiado sorprendido.

Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta todas las ocasiones en que había supuesto que Mina estaba sola y luego no había sido así.

-Había otra persona al volante -dijo Serena, tras aclararse la voz-. Un hombre.

Lo soltó como quien se desprende de un fardo. Le habría gustado haberlo preparado un poco, aunque, al final, no le habría quedado más remedio que contarle la verdad. Además, si Darien Chiba había ido directo al grano, ella no tenía por qué andarse con rodeos.

Con todo, se sentía incómoda. Estaban hablando de la mujer de Darien. De acuerdo, tal vez la pareja hubiera estado atravesando algunos problemas. La misma Mina le había hablado de su separación, de los intentos de reconciliarse, del bebé que los dos deseaban... y que no habían conseguido, a pesar del tratamiento contra la esterilidad.

Pero Mina seguía siendo la mujer de Darien y hasta hacía sólo una semana no habían desaparecido las esperanzas de reconducir su matrimonio con éxito. O eso había creído Serena hasta el domingo anterior.

-Se llamaba Phillip Quinn -lo informó ella-. Según su familia, eran amantes. Lo siento, Darien.

Se obligó a mirarlo y vio una máscara de hielo, en vez de la expresión incrédula y desesperada que había esperado. Incluso ella parecía más afectada por... ¡No tenía sentido!

Extendió un brazo para agarrarle la mano, instintivamente, para soltársela después de acariciarle el dorso unos segundos. De fondo, se oyó el motor de la lancha en que Don Malachite la había llevado a aquel despacho. Supuso que, en ese momento, estaría conduciendo a la secretaria de Darien hacia la costa.

-Yo también lo siento -dijo éste al fin-. Mira que morir de esa forma... ¡A cien kilómetros por hora! Demasiado rápido para ir por la ciudad.

-Pero...

-¿Creías que me sorprendería? -preguntó Darien con calma-; ¿qué me dolería?

-¿Saber que tu mujer y otro hombre...? Pues claro.

-Serena, Mina ya me fue infiel hace cinco años. Más de una vez. Por eso nos separamos. Los trámites del divorcio no fueron nada agradables, pero todo terminó hace tres años. Luego la vi dos veces, en ambas ocasiones porque ella me lo pidió... Y las dos veces fue incómodo. Sí, hubo un tiempo en que fue gran parte de mi vida, y nadie se merece morir así, tan joven; pero ya no puedo llorar por Mina. Si tenía un amante y era feliz con él, me alegro por ella.

Quizá estaba empezando a aceptarlo por fin.

¿Darien y Mina estaban divorciados? ¿Y qué era eso de que Mina hubiera aceptado nada en absoluto? Le pareció que el despacho se desmoronaba y la cara de Darien Chiba tomó un color amarillento, para terminar desapareciendo por completo.

Serena notó que se desvanecía, dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa y se hundió en el sofá.

Cerró los ojos. No cuestionó ni un segundo la veracidad de aquellas palabras.

De hecho, tenían mucho sentido. Divorciados hacía tres años... Por eso, al buscar en casa de Mina, le había costado tanto encontrar el teléfono o la dirección de Darien en su residencia del lago. Y explicaba también la inquietud que había empezado a sentir al registrar los papeles de Mina, así como la certeza de que las cosas no eran tal como ésta le había ido contando.

Mina había mentido. Y tal vez a sí misma tanto como a los demás.

-Sólo es un bache. Una separación temporal. Los dos necesitamos un poco de espacio.

Pero si pudiera darle un bebé... Él siempre ha querido tener hijos. Y ahora mismo me da igual mi trabajo. Sólo quiero formar una familia -le había tomado meses atrás Mina-. Esto de la esterilidad está arruinando nuestro matrimonio, Serena. Por eso decidimos que nos dejáramos de ver durante el verano, mientras yo buscaba una madre de alquiler... Ya no podíamos aguantar juntos. Nos estábamos haciendo mucho daño, discutíamos por tonterías y luego llorábamos, nos pedíamos perdón y hacíamos promesas que volvíamos a romper dos días más tarde. Lo único en lo que hemos estado de acuerdo últimamente era en la idea de contratar a una madre de alquiler.

¿Por qué había mentido de esa manera? Esas mentiras habían cambiado su vida por completo.

-¿Estás bien? -oyó que Darien le preguntaba, débil su voz entre la bruma que la envolvía.

Se forzó a abrir los ojos y respiró profundo dos veces para recuperar la calma; pero el estómago se rebeló y le provocó una náusea.

-Tienes mal aspecto -dijo él, preocupado.

-Sí... estoy embarazada -repuso Serena. Se quedó a la espera de una reacción.

Dudaba que Mina le hubiera dicho nada al respecto.

-Voy por galletas y un vaso de agua -dijo él, poniéndose en pie-. Y por Zafiroatas con sal. No te muevas, ¿vale? No tardo nada.

Serena intentó levantarse, decir algo amable, pero él ya se había marchado. Se quedó dónde estaba, luchando con su estómago revuelto. En los últimos días, se había ido convirtiendo en una molestia familiar.

Se preguntó cómo era posible que Darien hubiera sabido tan rápidamente cómo aliviar las náuseas del embarazo. Una o dos semanas atrás, ella misma no habría tenido ni idea de lo necesarias que podían ser las galletas y las Zafiroatas saladas durante los primeros meses de un embarazo.

Supuso que la fatiga contribuiría a que la sensación de arcada fuese tan fuerte: era la pariente más cercana de Mina y, como tal, había tenido que ocuparse de todos los papeleos. No había contado con la ayuda de otros familiares, ni de ningún amigo cercano de su prima y, en definitiva, había trabajado sin descanso durante cuatro días seguidos.

Y aún no había terminado. El piso de Mina seguía siendo un caos. Habría sido más fácil de haber contado con el apoyo del padre o la madre de Serenatta, pero ambos habían fallecido. Tía Anne sólo había vivido cinco años más que Jim, el querido padre de Serena. Y la madre de ésta, Ikuko...

Bueno, su madre era muy feliz en esos momentos, así que tal vez no fuera justo que Serena hubiese cargado con toda la responsabilidad, sin poder pedirle ayuda. Mathew Kady, el segundo marido de su madre tenía treinta y siete años, aspiraba a ganarse la vida como actor y Ikuko Tsukino estaba obsesionada con conseguirle alguna oportunidad.

Había conservado el apellido de Jim en segundas nupcias, para poder presentarse como la representante de Matt Kady, sin revelar los intereses encubiertos. Por otra parte, parecía odiar que Serena tuviera ya veintitrés años, pues una hija tan mayor la hacía sentirse vieja.

En realidad, era este distanciamiento con su madre lo que la había empujado a irse de California para regresar a Filadelfia, donde había vivido hasta los nueve años. Y así había sido, por supuesto, como había intimado con Mina durante los tres meses anteriores, después de trece años sin verse lo más mínimo.

-Toma.

Darien había vuelto, con un vaso grande de agua helada, un paquetito de galletas saladas y una bolsa de Zafiroatas.

-Lo siento -se disculpó él, mientras le daba el paquete de galletas-. Son con sabor a Bovril.

-¿Eso qué es? -preguntó Serena, tomando el paquete de todos modos.

-Una salsa de los ingleses, con mucho cuerpo. Estuve allí de viaje el mes pasado y... bueno, siempre estoy de broma con mi hermano Zafiro. He decidido darle a probar el aperitivo más extraño del mundo -contestó Darien, sonriente, como intentando arrancar una sonrisa también de ella-. Tiene dieciséis años y viene mucho por aquí en verano.

-¿Y qué le han parecido estas galletas? -preguntó Serena, interesada.

Era una bendición poder hablar de un tema sin importancia. Sabía que Darien la estaba distrayendo adrede y le agradecía su consideración.

-Todavía no las ha probado -explicó Darien-. De momento, sólo le he dado _ketchup, _perritos calientes y galletas con sabor a cebollas en vinagre.

-¡Qué ricas! -exclamó Serena.

¡Sí señor!, gritó Darien para sus adentros. No duró mucho. Como un rayo del sol, que atraviesa un cielo encapotado y se apaga después de brillar un instante, Serena esbozó una sonrisa amplia y radiante, que iluminó toda su cara y lo hizo imaginársela de pequeña, como una niña traviesa que caza ranas y se sube a los árboles.

Serena echó mano al paquete y le dio un mordisco a una de las galletas. Para su sorpresa, tanto el estómago como las glándulas salivares lo agradecieron.

-Lo estás pasando mal -comentó de pronto Darien.

-Sólo estos últimos días.

-¿De cuánto estás?

-No mucho. De unas seis semanas, según el médico. Cuatro desde que... bueno, concebí. Me hice el test este mismo viernes. Mina... no llegó a enterarse.

-Así que estás al principio -comentó él, con cierta tensión en la voz, acaso por la mención de su ex esposa.

-Sí.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa tensa. En efecto, era el principio de un tremendo cambio en su vida. Hacía días que no paraba de replanteárselo todo; ya se sentía profundamente unida al bebé que crecía en sus entrañas. Aunque en un principio sólo había accedido a alquilarse como madre, hasta que el bebé naciera, ya sabía que era algo trascendental, que importaba más que cualquier otra cosa, y si Darien no hacía frente a la situación y le ofrecía lo que ella quería...

-Las náuseas dan igual -dijo Serena con firmeza-. Ahora mismo, este bebé es lo más importante del mundo para mí.

-Me alegro -repuso él, con gesto enternecido-. Los bebés despiertan nuestro amor, lo mejor de nosotros... De veras que me alegro por ti, Serena.

Ésta concibió esperanzas. Sí, Darien era un hombre sensible. Quizá pudieran arreglarlo, encontrar alguna solución a ese desastre.

Entonces, él le miró la mano izquierda. Frunció el ceño al ver que no llevaba anillo y supuso que Serena no estaba casada... Ya tendría tiempo de saber por qué.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? -prosiguió Darien al ver el gesto desencajado de Serena-.

Podemos salir a tomar un poco de aire. Si quieres, comemos algo fuera. Corre un poco de brisa.

-Perfecto.

Él sí que parecía perfecto. Tan amable y atento. Tener a alguien que se preocupara por su bienestar le resultó extraño y maravilloso al mismo tiempo.

¡Se había sentido tan sola desde el domingo anterior! La estaba sujetando por detrás y su mano parecía una tenaza de terciopelo en torno al antebrazo. La manga de su camisa le rozaba la piel desnuda del brazo.

Serena notó el calor de su cuerpo contra su espalda y, por un momento, se dejó caer para apoyarse en el pecho de Darien.

Éste, sin soltarla mientras la dirigía por la casa, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara al contacto con Serena. Posiblemente, pensó, sería el hecho de que estuviera embarazada lo que la hacía irradiar aquella belleza serena y misteriosa.

Se preguntó por qué no estaría casada y ni siquiera había mencionado a ningún hombre.

Entonces, Serena se llevó la mano a la boca y reprimió una nueva arcada.

-Tranquila -la serenó él, como si hablara con un bebé nervioso-. Tú ve despacio y sigue con las galletas.

-Pareces saber mucho de esto -comentó Serena.

-A la fuerza -repuso Darien-. Tengo seis hermanos pequeños. No sé cuántos meses de la infancia me pasé buscando galletas para mi madre.

-¿Seis hermanos? -repitió ella, pensando que la madre de Darien tenía más valor que el más heroico de los guerreros.

-Y uno mayor.

-¿Ninguna chica?

-Ninguna -dijo Darien con alegría-. Después del cuarto, a mamá dejó de importarle. Supuso que entre ella y papá no podían hacer niñas; además, ¡qué demonios!, los niños le gustaban mucho.

-A mí también me gustan los niños -comentó Serena-. De pequeña, casi era uno de ellos. Ya sabes, siempre trepando a los árboles y silbando con los dedos.

-Sí, algo así me había imaginado -murmuró él.

Llegaron a la terraza. Serena no había prestado atención a la ruta; se había concentrado en el suelo, a veces de azulejos y otras enmoquetado, o cubierto con caras alfombras turcas. No sabía por qué, pero no había supuesto que Darien fuese un hombre tan acaudalado.

-En seguida vengo con la comida -prosiguió éste, después de hacer que tomara asiento.

-De acuerdo.

Tenía razón. Se estaba mucho mejor al aire libre.

La terraza no daba al muelle al que había arribado, sino que la luz resplandecía sobre el agua de una playa de arena, junto a una explanada de verde césped, bordeado de flores de colores. Una suave brisa sopló y le acarició la frente y las mejillas.

Minutos después, Darien regresó con una bandeja con sándwiches de ensaladilla, una jarra de agua fría y un enorme racimo de uvas verdes.

-A mi madre la encantan -dijo él, sonriente.

-Probaré una.

Serena tiró del racimo y mordió la piel satinada de la uva, que se rompió de inmediato y dejó salir su jugo dulce y delicioso. Darien le dio un mordisco a un sándwich y sonrió, revelando unos dientes blancos como perlas.

Y, de pronto, sin saber por qué, el ambiente se cargó de tensión.

Comieron en silencio antes de que Darien lo interrumpiera:

-Parecías asombrada cuando te he dicho que Mina y yo estábamos divorciados -arrancó-. ¿Es que te había hecho creer que íbamos a volver juntos?

-Sí -repuso Serena, a la que no la extrañó que él se hubiera referido al punto que inquietaba a los dos.

-¿Os conocíais bien? -preguntó Darien-. ¿Erais íntimas?

-Me salvó la vida cuando yo tenía nueve años.

«Y por eso se quedó estéril», pensó Serena. «Aunque entonces ninguna de las dos lo supimos».

-Es un lazo muy fuerte -convino Darien.

-Sí lo es. O lo era. Siempre me he sentido agradecida y en deuda con ella desde entonces; incluso durante los años en que no nos vimos - replicó Serena, que pasó a contarle la historia entera como si conociera a Darien desde hacía semanas, en vez de sólo unas horas-. Ella tenía dieciséis años cuando sucedió. Nuestras familias estaban pasando juntas las vacaciones en una casa que habíamos alquilado en la estación de esquí de Vermouth. Un día me caí y un chico que me seguía me golpeó el brazo izquierdo con un esquí. Me rompió una arteria, todavía tengo la cicatriz, y a los pocos minutos estalló una tormenta espeluznante, de modo que sólo me pudieron llevar a un pequeño hospital de la zona. Los aeropuertos y heliopuertos permanecieron cerrados más de dos días. Había perdido mucha sangre y en el hospital no tenían de mi grupo, ni cero negativo, del que todos podemos recibir tranquilamente. La sangre de Mina fue la única que pudieron encontrar que me valía. Me hicieron una transfusión; me dieron más de lo que era seguro para ella... y dos días después se empezó a poner enferma. Con las prisas, había olvidado avisar de que estaba terminando su periodo... Y acabó mucho más enferma que yo. Ya sabes lo que le pasó, Darien. Sabes el daño que sufrieron sus ovarios.

-Sí -asintió él-. Los médicos nos dijeron que eso fue lo que le impedía quedarse embarazada. Pero yo no sabía que tú tuvieras algo que ver.

-¿Algo que ver? Fue por mi culpa -se lamentó Serena.

-No -denegó él-. Eso es demasiado.

-Si hubiera sabido... si mis padres hubieran sabido el precio que Mina acabaría pagando por donarme esa sangre...

-Pero no lo sabíais. ¿Cómo ibais a hacerlo?

-Ella nunca me lo echó en cara.

-Sí -dijo Darien con calma-. A veces tenía momentos de un heroísmo asombroso.

-A mí me pareció una auténtica heroína... Pero eso no quita lo caro que le salió el gesto -insistió ella. De pronto, se sintió muy unida a Mina, se preguntó por qué la habría mentido sobre su matrimonio con Darien y dudó si no debería desconfiar de él-. Puede que no me contara que estabais divorciados, pero era verdad que ella quería volver contigo.

-Quería tanto estar conmigo, que tenía un amante para olvidarme, ¿no? - preguntó él, con sarcasmo.

Aquel argumento la desarmó. Cierto, ¿cómo era posible que Mina estuviera con otro hombre? Sin embargo, prefirió no ceder y seguir atacando:

-Te quería tanto, que estaba dispuesta a contratar a una mujer de alquiler para que tú fueras padre. No sé la verdad sobre vuestro matrimonio o vuestro divorcio, Darien Chiba, ¡pero el bebé que llevo dentro es tuyo!


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 2**

SOLTÁRSELO enfadada era la peor manera posible. Su intención no había sido ésa. Después de todo, quería que Darien fuera comprensible y no le sería fácil mostrarse razonable si se enteraba de aquella bomba tan bruscamente. Y más, cuando era evidente que no tenía ni idea de nada.

No la extrañó, por tanto, que reaccionara con tanta furia:

-¿Qué?, ¡maldita sea!, ¿qué es esto? -Darien se levantó como un resorte y empezó a dar vueltas por la terraza. Por fin, se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos-. ¿Alguna trampa que habéis tramado entre las dos? -la acusó, incapaz de pensar en nada más sensato.

-¿Trampa?

-Mié, sólo hay una razón por la que Mina quería volver junto a mí - aseguró Darien-. Y es que después de que me dejara hace cinco años, para irse con otro hombre, la empresa que tantos años de esfuerzos nos había costado a mi hermano Zafiro y a mí comenzó a despegar por fin. Nos Hicimos millonarios en menos de un año desde la separación de Mina.

Le entraron ganas de estrangularse por no haber aguantado a mi lado un poco más. Quería mi dinero: eso es lo que quería. Y el bebé... ¡si es que lo hay! Quiero decir, ¿cómo es posible? La idea del bebé era un último intento desesperado por poner las manos en mi dinero.

-¿Cómo que si es que hay bebé? ¡No dirás que me lo estoy inventando! ¿Crees que podría mentirte en algo así?

Se miraron en silencio. Le pareció imposible que aquél fuera el mismo hombre que la había atendido con tanta delicadeza y eficacia unos pocos minutos antes. Y, sin embargo...

-Vamos a ver, Serena -arrancó Darien con serenidad-. Dices que hacía años que no veías a Mina, ¿no?

-Exacto.

-Luego estabas empezando a conocerla, después de tanto tiempo - arrancó él-. Tú misma has dicho que murió en el coche de su amante.

Ella te dijo que nos habíamos separado hace poco, pero puedo enseñarte una copia de la sentencia del divorcio, de hace tres años.

Teniendo en cuenta lo poco que la conocías, ¿de verdad crees a pies juntillas todo lo que te dijo?

-No -reconoció Serena-. Tienes razón... Pero yo no soy ella, ¿de acuerdo? Me costó mucho acceder a lo que me pedía. Y la hice pensar al respecto. Le pedí que se asegurara de si de veras quería tener un bebé de esta manera, y me convenció de que sí. Yo no me he quedado embarazada de este bebé para que nadie lo quiera. ¡Jamás habría hecho algo así! Cuando fui al hospital y concebí con un óvulo mío y tu esperma, estaba segura de que iba a traer al mundo una vida deseada; que era el mayor regalo que podía hacerle a dos personas que, en el fondo, se amaban y estaban destinadas a estar juntas. Había leído mucho sobre la esterilidad y sabía cómo podía destrozar una relación de pareja. Por lo que Mina me contaba, yo creía que estaba embarazada de un bebé que serviría para reconciliaros y que, cuando os lo entregara después de que naciese, sería una bendición para todos nosotros. Nunca habría accedido si no, ¡así que no me digas que es un truco! Te guste o no, este bebé es tuyo, Darien. Tuyo y mío. Y el motivo principal por el que he venido hoy aquí es que podamos hablar para encontrar una solución.

-¿Quieres decir que estás pensando en abortar?

-¡No! Jamás haría algo así. Maldita sea, ¿por qué me tratas de pronto como si fuera...?

-Lo siento. Perdona, lo siento -se apresuró a disculparse. Había estallado de furia, pero la parte del cerebro que aún conservaba la calma sabía que no serviría de nada perder el control-. Pero no me esperaba algo así en absoluto. Yo no tenía ni idea, ¿comprendes?

-Pero tengo el contrato de alquiler en el bolso -objetó Serena-. Está tu firma, y tiene fecha de abril. Hace menos de tres meses. Mina dijo que los dos os pusisteis de acuerdo antes de que te vinieras aquí, y que te había parecido bien que se pasara el verano buscando una madre de alquiler. Y en la clínica había un bote congelado con tu... Tienes que haber dado tu consentimiento para la inseminación artificial.

-Sí -dijo Darien-. Hace cinco años y medio, cuando barajábamos las opciones que teníamos, di mi semen a aquel banco. Pero de eso hace mucho, no tres meses. Han sobornado a alguien, Serena, y han falsificado mi firma en el contrato que Mina te enseñó. ¡Yo no di mi permiso para nada de esto!

Serena se estremeció. Tanto, que Darien lo advirtió y no pudo soportarlo. Se acercó a ella y trató de abrazarla. Un bebé. Un bebé de los dos. Y, sin embargo, hasta hacía una hora, ni siquiera se habían conocido. Era... demoledor.

-Suéltame, Darien -le pidió ella, forcejando por liberarse.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Sí. Y quiero dejar una cosa clara -dijo Serena, alzando la cabeza-. Voy a tener el bebé. Eso es así y no pienso discutirlo. Ya veremos qué solución encontramos, pero eso es inamovible -sentenció, mirándolo intensamente con sus azules ojos, como desafiándolo a que respondiera.

-¿Qué supondrá para ti introducir un bebé en tu vida? -le preguntó Darien.

-Supongo que lo que a cualquier madre soltera. Cambiará mis planes, cambiará mis prioridades, cambiará mi economía: lo cambiará todo –repuso Serena, al tiempo que se rodeaba el estómago con las manos, como protegiendo ya a su bebé.

-Está bien -dijo él, más suavemente-. ¿Alguna regla más?

-Eso ya no lo sé -Serena suspiró-. Tú dirás. Había venido para convencerte de que lo más sensato era romper el contrato de madre de alquiler. Pensé que me costaría persuadirte, pero ya que dices que Mina falsificó tu firma y que no sabías nada, supongo que no será ningún problema, ¿no?

¿Ningún problema?, pensó Darien, furioso, aunque guardó silencio.

-Mina me hizo creer que tú estabas loco por ser padre. Pensé que no renunciarías al bebé aunque ella hubiera muerto; pero está claro que no es el caso. Me alegro -reconoció Serena-. Te aseguro que no me apetecía tener que pelear contigo sobre esto.

No lo soportaba. Se estaba comportando como si él no tuviera nada que decir y todas las decisiones corrieran por su cuenta. ¡Y de eso ni hablar! Poco a poco fue viendo lo que de verdad quería: puede que hubiera sido concebido sin él saberlo, pero aquél bebé también era suyo.

-¡De eso nada! -explotó finalmente-. No cometas el error de pensar que esto está resuelto, Serena. Estás dando por sentado que como no sabía nada del bebé hasta ahora, no quiero tener nada que ver con él en adelante. Pero no es así.

Quiero a ese bebé en mi vida. ¡Lo quiero mucho!

Darien estaba sentado en la terraza, viendo agrandarse las sombras, mientras la luz cambiaba sobre el lago. En su mano derecha balanceaba una copa cuyo whisky estaba bebiendo demasiado rápido.

Se llevó la copa a los labios y dio un sorbo pequeño, resuelto a administrar la bebida tanto como pudiera. Porque necesitaba pensar. Eso le había dicho a Serena, a la cual había visto tan agotada, que le había sugerido que se acostase en uno de los dormitorios que la asistenta mantenía preparados para las visitas. De no haber estado tan cansada, quizá se hubiera negado; pero casi estaba que se caía después de subir las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones.

De eso hacía casi una hora, y no había oído un ruido desde entonces.

Esperaba que se hubiese dormido pronto, pues las embarazadas, pensó Darien, necesitaban dormir bien.

Y una mujer embarazada que había hecho frente a lo que ella durante la semana previa, probablemente, necesitaría el triple de descanso.

Estaba dividido en dos. Enterarse de que iba a ser padre, aunque fuese sin saberlo y mediante inseminación artificial, despertaba su parte más primitiva: se sentía viril y potente. Por otra parte, sentía la necesidad de mostrarse cariñoso, atento y protector.

Con todo, no terminaba de fiarse de Serena. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de la prima de Mina... Mina.

Había supuesto que Serena había ido a verlo para sentirse acompañada en un momento tan duro. Por eso le había dado la bienvenida. De hecho, él mismo necesitaba tener a alguien en esos momentos tan difíciles. Después de todo, habían estado casados nueve años. Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado; Mina se había despedido por todo lo alto: con un trágico accidente y un bebé de futuro incierto.

Aunque nunca había sido una mujer malvada. Simplemente, se notaba que su padre había abandonado a su esposa y a ella, siendo Mina adolescente, lo cual la había convertido en una mujer de sentimientos contradictorios y conflictivos, que había tenido que luchar por sacar dinero para salir adelante. Atractiva y ambiciosa, Mina había conseguido un trabajo en una emisora local de televisión a los veintiún años; pero nunca había llegado a dar el salto a otros canales de mayor audiencia, a pesar de haberse acostado, como Darien supo más tarde, con todas las personas indicadas.

De haber sido madre, puede que su carrera hubiera quedado en un segundo plano. Quizá no hubiera habido aventuras.

Pero Darien no estaba convencido. Mina siempre había tenido problemas con sus prioridades y principios.

¿Estaría Serena cortada por el mismo? ¿Perseguiría ella también el dinero de su empresa? Desde luego, la situación era idónea para intentar sacar tajada.

Darien sabía que, llegado el caso, acabaría pagando por el bebé; porque le permitiera darle el cariño y la estabilidad que él sabía que eran tan importantes.

Pensó en su hermano Seiya, que se había visto envuelto en una mala relación y ahora tenía una hija. Una niña, después de tantos niños. Y el pobre Seiya no sabía adonde se había marchado su esposa con la pequeña. Desde su fuga, tanto él como todos los Chiba no habían dejado de sufrir; sobre todo, papá y mamá, que habían recibido entusiasmados a su primera nieta.

No, él le pagaría lo que fuera a Serena si ésta amenazaba con hacer algo parecido. La mantendría y llenaría de lujos de por vida si fuera necesario.

-¡Ella no es así! -murmuró.

Alguien que sonreía como una niña traviesa, alguien que rodeaba su estómago para proteger al bebé-Empezó a pensar en la mujer que llevaba dentro a su hijo. Tenía algo especial. ¿Su aspecto, quizá? Era guapa, preciosa incluso, aunque no tenía unos rasgos tan perfectos como los que había tenido Mina.

Además, el físico no tenía que ver con el carácter.

¿Qué era entonces lo que lo hacía confiar en ella, a pesar de lo cauteloso que sus negocios lo habían vuelto? No estaba seguro, pero, en una situación así, ¿acaso podía discernir con tranquilidad? Sea como fuere, lo cierto era que confiaba en Serena. Tenía que aceptarlo y, partiendo de ahí, pensar qué quería él.

Lo que no era difícil. Quería el bebé. Quería formar parte de su vida desde el principio y tener la certeza de que nunca lo perdería.

Y, una y otra vez, por más vueltas que le diera en la cabeza, sólo llegaba a una solución que lo satisfacía. Una solución drástica que estaba dispuesto a sugerirle y que ella sería tan loca de aceptar.

Notó que la estaban sacudiendo por el hombro con delicadeza. Despertó del sueño totalmente desorientada y al abrir los ojos encontró el dormitorio casi apagado. Sólo veía los hombros y la cabeza de un hombre a pocos centímetros de ella. Un hombre de ojos negros y gruesas pestañas, también negras. Darien Chiba. Serena se despertó de golpe.

Luego se dio cuenta de otra cosa: no estaba vestida. Se agachó y se cubrió el cuerpo con la sábana.

-Si no te importa -susurró ella-, sal y nos vemos abajo en cuanto me vista.

-De acuerdo -accedió Darien-. Amy, la asistenta, dejó preparada un poco de comida esta mañana. La he calentado. Si quieres, podemos hablar mientras comemos.

Salió de la habitación a paso rápido. Le dolían las ingles. Al entrar en el dormitorio para despertarla, no había visto que Serena no estaba vestida. Había estado dudando si despertarla o no desde las seis, y había terminado haciéndolo a las nueve. Estaba impaciente. Necesitaban hablar.

Pero la había encontrado sumida en un sueño tan profundo, que no había reaccionado a su voz. Darien se había arrodillado junto a la cama y, de modo instintivo, le había sacudido el hombro. Sólo al rozar su piel se había dado cuenta de que Serena llevaba poco más que unas braguitas encima.

Sus ojos habían tardado varios segundos en adaptarse a la oscuridad y admirar a Serena... Tenía una piel suave, con un bronceado dorado y en los hombros tenía pecas como las de la nariz.

¡Y menudas piernas! Se había quedado de piedra al advertir lo largas que eran... Porque había podido verlas enteras, hasta llegar al más delicioso culito que jamás había visto, cubierto tan sólo por el satén de la prenda interior. Tenía la cintura desnuda y el embarazo aún no se notaba.

O mejor dicho: su embarazo no se notaba todavía en la cintura.

Luego había deslizado la vista hacia arriba, hasta llegar a sus firmes pechos, apenas sujetos por un sostén, que exponían sin pudor un escote invitador.

Finalmente, la había mirado a la cara y así, profundamente dormida, le había parecido como un sueño hecho realidad.

Serena lo oyó salir del dormitorio. Se incorporó despacio para ir desperezándose sin brusquedad.

El techo del dormitorio estaba casi pegado al tejado del edificio y tanto la luz que entraba por las ventanas como la sencillez con que estaba decorada la habitación contribuía a la sensación de espacio y claridad interior.

Serena había estudiado diseño de interiores y acababa de terminar un contrato de tres meses con una empresa de arquitectura muy prestigiosa. Ver la casa de Darien le recordaba el motivo por el que había escogido tal profesión: siempre había querido crear hogares para la gente; sitios adecuados para sus clientes.

Y, sin duda, Darien había conseguido que su casa reflejara su carácter.

«Quiero a ese bebé en mi vida», había afirmado con decisión. Y hasta ese mismo momento, Serena no había comprendido lo mucho que habían significado esas palabras para ella; la fuerza que le habían dado.

Había ido esa mañana sin saber nada del padre de su bebé, incapaz de adivinar su reacción y, por suerte, Darien no había renunciado al pequeño.

Quería estar presente en su vida... lo cual la hacía sentirse un poco acompañada, por primera vez desde que su padre muriera diez años atrás.

Darien y ella habían intercambiado palabras duras esa tarde, pero, en el fondo, no tenía nada en su contra y esperaba que él tampoco lo tuviese en la de ella.

Ya despierta, sin sensación de arcada y ansiosa por oír lo que Darien tuviera que contarle, se vistió y bajó al salón.

Se quedó sin respiración al ver la cena que Darien había preparado. Una luz romántica alumbraba la pieza mientras el anochecer languidecía afuera, ocultando en su oscuridad las montañas del horizonte.

-Cenemos mientras hablamos -propuso Darien, que había puesto la mesa sigilosamente para no despertarla. Había una botella de vino blanco, zumos, agua fresca y dos velas rojas dominaban los extremos. En el centro, había puesto un bello centro de flores.

Corrió una silla para Serena, que tomó asiento frente a él, lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo. ¿Por qué la colmaba de atenciones?, ¿estaría limitándose a proteger el envase que contenía a su bebé? No lo creía. Había sido un gesto natural y espontáneo, como si la cortesía fuese innata a sus modales.

Después de sentarse, Darien le acercó un guiso con arroz, fragante y humeante, que despertó el hambre de Serena. Aún no habían hablado nada, pero el mero hecho de estar compartiendo aquella cena ya era importante, en tanto que era el comienzo de la relación que habían de construir. Poco a poco, tenían que hacerse a la idea de que iban a tener un bebé en común.

-He estado pensándolo y sé lo que quiero -dijo él de pronto, al tiempo que apoyaba los antebrazos sobre la mesa. Se había subido las mangas, como si fuera a acometer un esfuerzo físico. Se lo notaba fuerte y confiado, autoritario incluso, como un empresario dispuesto a proponer una fusión, entre personas, en vez de entre dos empresas-. En realidad sólo hay una solución satisfactoria: quiero que nos casemos, Serena. Lo antes posible.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 3**

¡CASARNOS! -exclamó Serena, estupefacta-. ¡Es una locura! -¿Sí?

-¡Una locura absoluta! No puedes hablar en serio.

-Claro que sí. Totalmente.

-Es...

-Piensa en las demás opciones. El tiempo que quieras -la interrumpió Darien-. Pero independientemente de lo que pensemos que es mejor para nosotros, tenemos que anteponer al bebé.

-¡Y estoy pensando en el bebé!

-¿Seguro? Repasemos las opciones -Darien alzó un dedo-. Número uno: abortar. No es lo mejor para él.

-No. Y ya te he dicho que ésa no es una opción -espetó Serena.

-Número dos: te doy las gracias por haber venido y por contarme algo tan interesante, y te deseo que te vaya bien en la vida. Nuestro hijo crece sin padre.

-Tal como lo dices, suena como si...

-No voy a mentirme, Serena. Tener un padre es importante. Yo lo sé porque tengo uno muy bueno.

-Vale -Serena posó el tenedor en la mesa. De pronto, la comida carecía de interés-. Yo también creo que tienes derecho a conocer a tu hijo.

-¿Conocerlo? -Darien hizo un gesto con el que desestimó tal propuesta- . No es suficiente.

-Hasta hace unas horas, no sabías nada de esto.

-Y hasta hace unos días, tú ibas a entregar al bebé -replicó él.

-A mi prima, que había perdido la oportunidad de quedarse embarazada por mi culpa. Y a una pareja que se amaba, según creía.

-Como quieras. Pero ahora ves que todo es diferente y tus sentimientos han cambiado, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, claro que sí.

-Pues igual me pasa a mí.

-Yo quiero al bebé. Él no tiene la culpa de este desastre.

-Y yo me niego a ser padre y no ejercer como tal. Dios sabe que Mina y yo intentamos tener un bebé durante años. Pero, sobre todo, mira.

Darien sacó una cartera marrón de cuero del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros, la abrió y se la acercó a Serena. Había una foto de familia. Una familia numerosa: él, sus padres y los siete hermanos de los que le había hablado.

En el centro había una mujer morena, un poco desgastada, con algo de barriga, pero radiante de felicidad. Hombro con hombro había un hombre de unos cincuenta años, con el pelo gris y algo encorvado de hombros.

Los niños los rodeaban. Serena los contó despacio: sí, ocho en total, todos fuertes, morenos y guapos.

Por fin, lo identificó.

Habían sorprendido a los hermanos mientras jugaban a pelearse. Estaban agarrados de los brazos, con sonrisas naturales; eran idénticos: dientes blancos, ojos brillantes, pelo revuelto, bíceps en tensión... El lazo de sangre era evidente.

Serena pensó que jamás había visto una foto que captara la palabra amor más claramente. De pronto, deseó formar parte de esa foto, tener un sitio en una familia como ésa. Así podría compensar, en parte al menos, el fallecimiento prematuro de su padre, así como el descuido y abandono de su madre.

¿Pero qué más daba? Cometer la locura de casarse con Darien no la haría ser parte de su familia.

-Ocho niños -dijo éste con suavidad-. Deseados, amados, protegidos y bien educados.

-Sois todos iguales -comentó Serena.

-Lo sé. Los genes no engañan. Nadie podría negar que seamos hermanos. Ni quiénes son nuestros padres. Yo crecí con ese sentimiento de pertenecer a un hogar, a un grupo humano. No digo que todo el mundo desarrolle ese sentimiento, pero yo lo tengo y quiero que mi hijo lo herede. No pienso conformarme con menos, sean cuales sean las circunstancias.

-¡No pretenderás que vivamos juntos!

Sus ojos se enlazaron un instante y, luego, ambos desviaron la mirada. Si el primer paso hacia el matrimonio era la atracción física, pensó Serena, no cabía duda de que ésta existía.

Flotaba entre los dos como una corriente eléctrica y, sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

-Mira -Darien la miró a los ojos-. Está claro que podemos abordar esta situación de muy diversas formas. Pero no me conformo con un fin de semana de visita cada cierto tiempo. Quiero la custodia compartida y que se me reconozca legalmente como padre del bebé. De hecho, lo quiero en mi vida. Para amarlo, conocerlo y crecer a su lado. Y formará parte del resto de mi familia. Para siempre. Por eso quiero que nos casemos y que vivamos bajo el mismo techo; al menos, hasta que el bebé nazca. Es muy duro estar sola y embarazada. Es mejor tener a alguien en quien apoyarse, así que, ¿por qué no yo? Serena soltó una risilla de nerviosismo e impotencia. Era todo cuanto podía hacer. Aquello era de...

-Es verdad, es de locos -prosiguió Darien, adivinando los pensamientos de ella-. Pero toda la situación es una locura desde el principio. Ninguno de los dos nos despertamos una mañana y pensamos que sería estupendo tener un bebé con alguien a quien no conocemos de nada. Dios, tú te metiste en esto porque querías ayudar a una prima que arriesgó su vida por ti hace mucho tiempo; pero no sabías que te estaba mintiendo. Sólo eso desmorona el motivo principal de este embarazo... Por lo que a mí respecta, hace unas horas no estaba seguro de si alguna vez llegaría a ser padre. Y, desde luego, no pensaba que me casaría de nuevo, como cuando tenía veinte años y una tonelada de hormonas adolescentes. Si aquello era amor, espero que no vuelva a repetirse.

-Y, sin embargo, me propones que me case contigo -repuso Serena.

-¿Sabes? -Darien se quedó pensativo-. En realidad creo que es mejor así. Sin expectativas. Eso nos ahorrará cualquier posible decepción. Basta con que aprendamos a respetarnos, por el bien del bebé.

-¿Crees que esta relación duraría?

-Cosas más raras ocurren. Démonos una oportunidad, hasta que el bebé nazca. ¿Cómo lo llaman? Matrimonio de conveniencia, ¿no? Nada de sexo y cuentas corrientes distintas. Lo demás, lo compartimos todo. Lo pondremos por escrito, una especie de acuerdo prematrimonial, y cuando nazca el bebé, renegociamos -dijo Darien-. A no ser que ya estés con alguien -añadió, al ver que Serena callaba.

-No, no -se apresuró a responder.

Ése había sido otro de los motivos para marcharse de California. Romper con Rick Lewis había sido lo correcto, aunque no agradable. A él no le había parecido importante haberse acostado con su secretaría, pero Serena no había sido de la misma opinión.

Ya era historia, pero la herida no había sanado aún. En el fondo, compartía el desencanto de Darien en lo referente al amor. La cuestión era, ¿creía ella, como él, que un matrimonio de conveniencia podría durar más de un mes?

-Necesito pensármelo -dijo Serena.

-Lo sé -comprendió Darien-. Así que vamos a comer. Y después te llevaré a tu hotel. A no ser que prefieras quedarte aquí.

-No -rehusó ella-. Gracias, pero necesito estar sola.

-Lo entiendo. No quiero presionarte con esto. Esta noche no.

La superficie del lago Diamond parecía una pista de hielo negro. Mientras avanzaban, Serena metió una mano en el agua y dejó que las ondas que levantaba la lancha motora acariciasen sus dedos.

Al otro lado del lago, se respiraba paz y sosiego. Era casi medianoche y Darien la estaba llevando a Bolton Landing, el hotel en el que Serena tenía una reserva.

El trayecto transcurrió en silencio, pues ambos estaban cansados después de discutir una cuestión tan vital durante horas. Pero se habían sorprendido mutuamente: durante la cena, no había surgido ningún comentario agresivo, sino que habían conversado sobre el trabajo de ella, la empresa de informática de Darien, el clima... y a veces habían logrado permanecer cómodamente callados.

Nada más terminar la cena, le había repetido su ofrecimiento de que se quedara con él; pero Serena había insistido en su necesidad de estar a solas y Darien lo había comprendido.

Diez minutos después, llegaron al hotel: no era el más barato, pero casi. Notó la cara de aprensión que Darien puso al ver la fachada, la cual tenía tanto estilo como un campamento de _Boy Scout. _Serena lo había elegido pues, no estando segura de cuál iba a ser la reacción de Darien, había decidido empezar a ahorrar lo máximo posible para el bebé.

-Podías haber jugado tus cartas de otra forma, Serena -comentó él entonces.

-¿Jugar mis cartas?

-Podrías haberme pedido dinero. Mucho dinero. Me... me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho -explicó Darien, el cual atajó a tiempo la bofetada que ella intentó propinarle-. Perdón, no lo decía en ese sentido. ¡En serio! Me he expresado mal; lo que quería decir es que... te respeto, ¿entiendes? Por no haberlo hecho. Muchas mujeres lo habrían hecho -añadió a modo de aclaración.

Serena dejó caer la mano lentamente, pero él siguió sujetándola por la muñeca.

Perturbada por el roce de su mano, aunque enojada aún por el comentario de Darien, se dio media vuelta indignada y metió la llave en el cerrojo.

-¡Vamos, Serena! Ya basta -insistió él. Estaba de pie, tras ella. Posó las manos sobre la cintura de Serena y luego por el vientre, la abrazó. Ella pudo notar los latidos de su corazón contra la espalda-. Nuestro bebé está creciendo ahí dentro. Apenas hemos tenido un minuto para pensar lo que eso significa. Los dos nos hemos dicho cosas feas y nos hemos desahogado a lo largo del día. Y hemos buscado respuestas y soluciones como si esto fuera un desastre; un cáncer o una quiebra. Pero no lo es. Lo que ha pasado es increíble: tenemos un bebé, Serena. Tuyo y mío. Se está gestando ahora mismo en tu vientre. Eso nos une para siempre. Es un lazo que no se romperá jamás, suceda lo que suceda. Y tenemos que intentar que el lazo se mantenga firme, ¿no crees?

-Sí -susurró Serena, derretida por sus palabras, así como por el calor de sus manos.

-Es lo que hace que el mundo siga adelante. El motivo de que la raza humana se levante cada mañana.

-Lo sé -dijo ella, a punto de llorar, conmovida.

Entonces, con mucho cuidado, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Darien le dio media vuelta entre los brazos e inclinó la cara en busca de su boca.

Al principio, la presión de sus labios fue suave, casi interrogante. Serena respondió de inmediato, fogosa y hambrienta.

El suelo de madera crujió cuando él se inclinó para besarla más profundamente, mientras la abrazaba con tanta fuerza que Serena podría haberse desmayado sin temor a caerse.

Pero no estaba desmayada, no. Por el contrario, nunca se había sentido más viva y consciente. Notaba las caderas de Darien, recias y masculinas, contra su cintura; notaba sus muslos, sólidos como piedras, contra su falda y, sobre todo, notaba su boca, dulce, exigente, cargada de promesas...

-¿Cómo es posible que no nos hayamos conocido hasta hoy mismo? - preguntó Darien con voz rugosa-. ¡No lo es! Debe de tratarse de algún tipo de amnesia. Seguro que hicimos el amor para concebir a nuestro bebé, aunque ahora lo hayamos olvidado. Casi puedo verte desnuda sobre mi cama mientras yo te colmo de placer. Puedo oírte, olerte y saborearte. Puedo sentir lo que tiene que ser hacerte el amor. ¿Es una locura?

-No -susurró Serena-. No es una locura. A mí me pasa igual. Es el bebé, Darien.

-El bebé. Si el bebé es capaz de esto, tienes que casarte conmigo -dijo él, para conquistar de nuevo la boca de Serena.

Sí, se casarían. Darien tenía razón: en esos momentos, era lo único que parecía lógico.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 4**

DARIEN estaba frente a ella. Después de aquella sorprendente velada hacía tres días, Serena no lo había vuelto a ver. Estaba decidida a desmentir la impresión tan positiva que se había llevado de él el viernes anterior, pero en ese instante, al verlo llegar tras esperarlo una media hora en la terminal de llegadas del aeropuerto, comprendió que no se había engañado.

Como si estuviera impelida por un imán, Serena se acercó a Darien, mirándolo constantemente a la cara, lo cual le impidió ver el ramo de rosas naranjas que éste sostenía.

-Sé que por tradición deberían ser rojas -dijo él, extendiendo el brazo para ofrecerle las flores-. Pero este color me recordó mucho a tu piel y...

-Son preciosas. Gracias.

Serena agarró el ramo y hundió la cabeza entre las flores para aspirar su fragancia. Sólo cuando levantó la cabeza y volvió a mirarlo, comenzó a preguntarse: ¿habría tenido ese gesto cortés porque les ofrecía a ambos una excusa para no tocarse?, ¿como si fuera una barrera defensiva? Aun en tal caso, pensó ella, también debería estarle agradecida, ¿no? Todavía podía sentir sus labios después del beso que se habían dado el viernes anterior y, por tanto, el mero hecho de rozarse podía ser peligroso.

Se llevó las flores al seno, meciéndolas mientras caminaba, y advirtió el paso firme y atlético de Darien. No se le ocurría nada que decir para cortar el silencio.

-¿Estás cansada? -preguntó él.

-No. Estoy bastante bien. Amy no me deja hacer casi nada - respondió Serena.

-Perfecto. Le ordené que no te dejara hacer esfuerzos. ¿Has vuelto a tener ganas de vomitar?, ¿estás comiendo bien?, ¿tomas las vitaminas?

Por algún motivo, su preocupación le pareció insultante. Quizá si se hubieran tocado al encontrarse, no le habría resultado ofensivo. Pero volvía a sentir que Darien había utilizado aquellas flores como parapeto para mantenerlos alejados.

-Tranquilízate -espetó Serena-. Estoy incubando a tu bebé lo mejor que puedo. Respecto a las rosas...

-¡Un momento! -Darien la interrumpió y la obligó a que se detuviera. Le rozó un hombro y la giró para que lo mirara a la cara-. No lo decía por el bebé. Me preocupaba por ti. No quiero que te tires dos meses más sintiéndote tan mal como el viernes. Quiero que te cuides, tanto por el bebé como por ti. ¿Y qué demonios pasa con las flores?

-¿No me las has dado para usarlas como barrera? -lo acusó Serena-. ¿Para qué no... Para que no tuviésemos que tocarnos?

-¡Eso es absurdo, Serena! -Perdona, pero me había dado esa impresión -insistió ella.

-¡Te voy a demostrar lo absurdo que es! -anunció Darien. Un segundo después, la estrechó entre los brazos y bajó la boca hasta dejarla a un centímetro de la de Serena-. ¿Crees que deberíamos habernos besado?, ¿qué debería haber apartado las flores para cubrir tus labios con los míos? ¿Algo así? -No, Darien.

Yo...

-Sí, sí, si tienes razón. Tienes toda la razón. Teníamos que habernos besado y voy a enmendar mi error ahora mismo -murmuró en tono amenazante. Separó los labios y presionó la boca de Serena.

Ésta había creído que el recuerdo del anterior beso había sido tan intenso como el beso en sí. La había desvelado por las noches y abstraído durante el día; pero ahora que volvía a probar sus labios, comprendió que el recuerdo era mucho más débil que la realidad.

¿Se debía tan sólo a que Darien estaba actuando? La estaba apretando con un brazo por la espalda, mientras que la otra mano había bajado demasiado y la acariciaba entre las piernas. Después de saborearla unos segundos, el beso se intensificó y los ruidos de satisfacción de Darien revelaron que éste había esperado ese momento tanto como ella.

-¡Darien, no! -balbuceó Serena, tratando de separar sus caderas de los muslos de él... con lo cual sólo logró notar la firme y dura extensión de su erección. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rehuyó la gloria de sus labios, pero Darien la persiguió con la boca y deslizó los dedos por el cabello de ella hasta conseguir su rendición... unos segundos.

Porque, ¿qué estaba intentando demostrar?, se preguntó mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para separar los labios. Sin embargo, Darien aprovechó el movimiento para descender hacia su cuello.

-Darien...-susurró ella.

-Supongo que con esto es suficiente -dijo con voz ronca, distraída, como si él mismo hubiese perdido el control de la situación. Pero no tardó en recobrar la compostura y, acto seguido, la soltó-. Quería habernos ahorrado esto; pero dado que las flores te habían parecido inapropiadas... En fin, tenía pensado esperar, pero quizá deba dártelo ya mismo -añadió con una sonrisa enigmática.

Introdujo una mano en un bolsillo de los vaqueros, sacó una cajita de terciopelo y la abrió. Serena se quedó sin aliento.

-No... No puedo aceptarlo -dijo, estupefacta, tras ver el anillo de diamantes que había en la cajita-. ¿Cómo voy a aceptar algo tan bonito? -susurró.

Pero Darien sacó el anillo de la cajita y lo introdujo en el dedo de Serena. Encajaba a la perfección, como si el mismo anillo supiese que pertenecía a esa mano.

-No soy muy original -dijo él mientras Serena miraba atónita el brillo del diamante- . Es casi del mismo color que las rosas; me parece un color tan apropiado para ti... -añadió mientras le acariciaba la mano con la suavidad de una pluma.

-Darien, no puedo...

-¡No lo digas! Mis padres esperan que tengas un anillo de pedida, ¿vale? ¿Quieres que todos desconfíen de nosotros?

-No, claro que no.

Luego sólo lo había hecho para contentar a sus padres. Debería haberlo imaginado. Retiró la mano y sintió una decepción abrumadora.

¿Cómo se había permitido ilusionarse cuando era obvio que aquello era todo una farsa?

-Entonces póntelo -le ordenó Darien, irritado. Tenía razón. Serena sabía que tenía razón: no tenía sentido seguir adelante con aquel plan si no lo hacían como era debido. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan abatida y enfadada?

-Disculpa, cielo. He recogido estas flores antes de que alguien las pise - intervino, de pronto, una anciana canosa-. Son tuyas, ¿verdad?

-Eh... sí -contestó Serena mientras tomaba el ramo de rosas-. Muchas gracias.

-Son muy bonitas. Ese anillo tiene que ser muy especial para que las hayas dejado caer -comentó la anciana, deseosa de ver el anillo.

Serena extendió la mano izquierda y oyó las exclamaciones admiradas de la anciana mientras Darien le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo, como un novio posesivo.

Sobrevino un silencio en el que Serena advirtió que la anciana no había sido la única persona que había presenciado la escena. Vio sonrisas disimuladas, miradas de reojo y hasta a una niña con las manos pegadas, como dispuesta a romper a aplaudir.

-Lo siento, pero vas a tener que acostumbrarte -le dijo Darien, que también había reparado en la atención ajena-. Anda, vamos a recoger el equipaje, cariño.

Serena no pudo sino asentir en silencio. Dejó de protestar, ya calmada, desvanecido en parte el ardor de sus labios tras el beso.

Darien colocó la mano en la espalda de ella y la guío hacia la cinta de recogida de equipaje. Su tacto le erizó el cabello y pensó que era una suerte que no quisiese protestar más, pues no estaba segura de sí habría encontrado la voz para hacerlo.

Darien llegó a la cinta unos pasos por delante de ella y fue apilando sus maletas en un carrito a medida que éstas fueron llegando.

Serena no pudo evitar observar los potentes bíceps de Darien, que acaparaba miradas, tanto de mujeres como de hombres. Lo que no la extrañaba: llevaba unos vaqueros azules, una camiseta blanca y unas botas marrones; pero algo en él emanaba poderío, confianza, éxito, y despertaba el interés de los demás allá donde fuera.

La eficiencia con que colocó las maletas en el carrito sugería que había hecho eso mismo infinidad de veces antes, en otros muchos aeropuertos del mundo entero.

«Espero acostumbrarme», pensó Serena. Luego se dio cuenta de que eso era justo lo que Darien le había dicho minutos antes. -¿Está todo? -le preguntó él, por fin. -¿A qué te referías cuando decías que tendría que acostumbrarme? - replicó Serena, tras asentir.

-A despertar interés -repuso Darien-. Cuando la gente piensa que está ante una pareja de enamorados, me he dado cuenta de que se dedica a mirar el espectáculo. Mamá disimula bien, pero tengo un par de primas que cuando te vean el día de la boda...

-¿Primas?

-Sé que ninguno de los dos queremos un acto pomposo -Darien se encogió de hombros en señal de disculpa-, pero mamá y papá tienen parientes a los que quieren mucho. Sé que en cuanto se enteren de la boda, querrán participar y ayudarnos.

-¿Ayudarnos?

-He hecho un par de llamadas -reconoció Darien-. En esta época del año hay muchas bodas, Serena. Casi todos los restaurantes decentes ya están reservados, lo cual nos deja sólo dos opciones: largarnos y casarnos en secreto, lo que heriría los sentimientos de mis padres, o celebrar una fiesta familiar en su casa.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -Serena rió-. Si tú eres...

-¿Qué?

-Rico -completó ella, a pesar de lo mal que sonaba.

-¿Y por eso tenemos que gastarnos una fortuna? ¿Te gusta ese tipo de vida? - preguntó Darien, disgustado.

-No -contestó Serena con sinceridad-. La verdad es que no demasiado. Me sentiría incómoda en un acto social lujoso; pero pensaba que tu familia...

-Mi padre es médico de familia y no gana mucho dinero. Mi madre era enfermera, pero dejó de trabajar hace treinta años, cuando nació mi hermano mayor -explicó Darien-. Sí, es verdad que la empresa que tengo con Zafiro está generando muchos beneficios. Toda mi familia tiene acciones en ella y _mi _hermano Mamoru trabaja a jornada completa con nosotros. Pero te habrás dado cuenta de que no llevo trajes de Armani ni relojes de oro. Si eso te molesta...

-Te digo que no -insistió Serena con calma-. Perdona. Estaba dando por sentado un montón de cosas y no debería haberlo hecho. Me encanta la idea de que cada invitado aporte algo de comer para el banquete de boda... Lo único que me asusta es que toda tu familia note algo raro y sospeche que... y nuestra relación se estropee antes de comenzar siquiera -concluyó balbuceante.

Bronceado, relajado y feliz: así se sentía exactamente Darien el viernes. Habían pasado unos días perfectos durante los cuales habían llegado al tácito acuerdo de no mencionar nada que pudiera romper aquel equilibrio.

Razón por la cual no habían hablado de la boda, ni del acuerdo prematrimonial que estaban elaborando sus abogados; ni siquiera se había mencionado casi al bebé. De alguna manera, los dos sabían lo importante que era olvidarse de toda fuente de posibles conflictos. Al igual que una luna de miel, había sido un interludio en el que no había existido referencia alguna a los aspectos de la _vida cotidiana._

Por otra parte, era lo más parecido a una luna de miel que iban a tener. La empresa de Chiba esperaba lanzar al mercado un nuevo producto en septiembre, lo cual hacía dudoso que Darien fuera a poder disponer de mucho más tiempo ese verano. Aunque claro, dado que su situación no era la más normal del mundo, tampoco era lógico que tuviesen una luna de miel normal.

En realidad hasta se arrepentía de haber pensado en ella, pues su mera evocación lo hacía imaginarse lunas de miel reales, mucho más animadas y excitantes.

Ésa era otra cuestión sobre la que no había hecho falta discutir. Desde el beso del aeropuerto, apenas se habían tocado, y lo cierto era que no comprendía por qué la había besado siquiera entonces.

El recuerdo de aquella escena le resultaba perturbador.

Había llegado al aeropuerto, deseoso de volver a verla, incapaz de creer que fuese una mujer tan excepcional como la recordaba.

Entonces, de pronto, la había visto, tan elegante y radiante como su memoria le había dicho. Serena había tenido razón al acusarlo de entregarle las flores para evitar con tacto tocarse, aunque no lo hubiera hecho con esa intención.

Luego lo había terminado enfadando por haberse puesto tan a la defensiva; más que nada, porque también él había sentido cierta desconfianza e inseguridad. Una sensación incómoda. Incomodísima.

De modo que se había lanzado a ella y la había abrazado y besado y le había entregado el anillo. Se tenía merecido que el beso se le hubiera ido de las manos y, en cuestión de segundos, hubiera alcanzado una temperatura de la que no se había recuperado aún su cuerpo.

Volver a tocarla habría sido desastroso, así que había hecho todo lo posible por distraerse.

Habían convenido que los padres de él, los de ella y Amy serían los primeros en tener noticia de la boda. Y el momento de anunciársela se aproximaba a toda velocidad.

Después de navegar por el lago, al llegar a casa, Serena había subido a su dormitorio para descansar. Pero ya se la oía hacer ruido, lo que indicaba que se había despertado y estaba preparándose para bajar. La madre de Darien había llamado para avisar de que esperaban llegar alrededor de las siete. Y ya casi lo eran.

¿Sería ese sonido el motor de la lancha? Darien se puso de pie y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, aguzando el oído para tratar de interpretar cualquier ruido. Arriba corría el agua de la ducha. ¿Y las voces del muelle? Se preguntó si lograrían salir airosos de ese encuentro, sin despertar ansiedad o recelo en sus padres. El martes anterior los había informado por teléfono de la muerte de Mina, y Darien había intuido todos los mensajes no dichos al otro lado de la línea. Sus padres nunca habían confiado en Mina y, por eso, no quería que se enteraran de que su ex mujer tenía que ver con el embarazo de Serena, el cual podrían ocultar durante unos meses todavía.

Los sonidos se oían ya con más claridad. La puerta del baño privado de Serena se había abierto y ésta se estaba moviendo por su dormitorio. Y, después de parar la motora, la voz del padre de Darien resultó ya inconfundible:

-Zafiro, ¿me sujetas la bolsa?

-Vamos, Serena, date prisa -murmuró Darien para sí.

No sabía bien por qué, pero quería encontrarse con ella antes que con los padres, para poder hablar a solas un momento más. Lo deseaba tanto, que echó a correr hacia las escaleras, subiéndolas de dos en dos...

-¡Hola!, ¡ya hemos llegado! -se adelantó la madre de Darien, que se giró contrariado y fue a recibirlos.

Segundos después, Serena los vio juntos, charlando mientras ella bajaba las escaleras. Enlazó la mirada con la de Darien, más alto que su padre y que el adolescente que debía de ser Zafiro, el hermano menor.

-Ahí viene Serena -dijo Darien con voz rugosa por la tensión. Su madre giró la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Serena? -repitió la señora Chiba, cuyo instinto protector de madre captó de inmediato la tensión que había en el aire-. ¿Quién es...?

-Hola, señora Chiba, doctor Chiba -los saludó ella al reunirse con el pequeño grupo-. Hola, Zafiro -añadió.

Serena y Darien se buscaron y, aunque no lo habían planeado, sus movimientos fueron perfectos: él la rodeó por la cintura con un brazo y ella apoyó una mano sobre un hombro de Darien, quedando sus costados bien pegados.

-Mamá, papá, Zafiro, ésta es Serena, la mujer con la que voy a casarme –anunció por fin.

-¿Casarte? -repitió Beth Chiba, asombrada-. ¡Darien Chiba!

¿Podrías ofrecerme una silla y un vaso de agua antes de soltarme una noticia así?

-Sí, tienes razón. No pretendía decíroslo tan bruscamente -Darien sonrió-. Pero viendo las caras que se os había quedado, me pareció mejor sacaros de la intriga cuanto antes.

-Serena, esto me pilla desprevenida; pero, ¿puedo darte un beso? – preguntó Beth. Y, después de hacerlo, se giró hacia Darien-. No sé qué decir...

-No digas nada, cariño -sugirió el doctor Chiba-. Limítate a encajarlo en silencio con el mismo asombro que yo.

Los padres de Darien estaban igual que en la foto que Serena había visto hacía una semana. Todavía la recordaba con precisión. Beth Chiba estaba mayor, pero parecía aún más cálida; Jim tenía una especie de brillo perpetuo en los ojos, como si no dejara de preguntarse cómo había hecho para tener ocho hijos.

-No sé a qué viene tanta historia. Se van a casar. Eso es bueno, ¿no? - intervino Zafiro-. Encantado de conocerte, Serena, y enhorabuena a los dos... Ya era hora de que hubiera una rubia natural en la familia -añadió después de que Serena le estrechara la mano.

-¡Zafiro! -lo reconvino su madre.

-Tengo comprobado que el tamaño del anillo de pedida siempre es proporcional al banquete de bodas que quieren. Enséñanos la mano izquierda, Serena -prosiguió Zafiro.

Ella obedeció, sonriente. Sabía que Darien la estaba mirando con atención. Se alegraba de que el desparpajo de Zafiro estuviese distendiendo el ambiente. El chaval tenía una expresión inocentona en la cara y una piel menos lisa de lo que le habría gustado, pero todo apuntaba a que sería otro apuesto Chiba a los veintitantos años.

Silbó al ver el fabuloso diamante de Serena:

-A juzgar por esto, diría que unos doscientos invitados, once damas de honor y langostinos de entrada.

-Te equivocas -terció Darien-. Ésa es la otra cosa. Bueno, una de las otras cosas que queremos deciros: hemos decidido que será un acto modesto... justo dentro de una semana.

-¿Es que mi opinión no cuenta para nada? -protestó Beth.

-Mami, ya tengo treinta y tres años.

-Sí...

-Y he consultado con la secretaria de papá su agenda para las próximas semanas.

-¿Por la mañana o por la tarde? -preguntó Jim Chiba.

-Supongo que será por la tarde -respondió Darien-. Estábamos esperando a hablarlo con vosotros antes de concretar los últimos detalles.

-¡Qué honor! -ironizó Beth.

-Sí, por la tarde estaré libre -confirmó Jim después de consultar una agenda que llevaba en el bolsillo-. Termino a las once de la mañana. ¿Reservo el resto del día para vosotros?

-Será lo mejor-dijo Darien.

-Bueno, pues vamos a comer -propuso Jim-. No creo que tu madre esté en condiciones de seguir hablando de bodas con el estómago vacío. ¿Te ha preparado algo tu maravillosa asistenta? -añadió, dirigiéndose a Darien.

-No... Le he dado unos días de vacaciones -explicó Darien. Aunque no se lo había dicho de un modo directo, Serena sabía que Darien había dispensado a la asistenta de trabajar para poder estar los dos solos el máximo tiempo posible-. Así que acabo de meter dos pizzas congeladas en el horno. ¿Os parece bien?

-¡Como si fuera a notar la diferencia! Darien, ¿ves estas canas? - preguntó Beth, llevándose la mano a un mechón de cabello-. Te juro que no estaban ahí hace cinco minutos. Serena, tienes que saber una cosa sobre este hombre, si no la has descubierto ya. Tiene el terrible defecto de soltarte cualquier noticia sin prepararte lo más mínimo. ¿Sabes cómo nos comunicó que su empresa había levantado el vuelo después de nueve años de estrecheces económicas?

-No -Serena rió y se sintió culpable y dichosa al mismo tiempo ante la perspectiva de enterarse de los actos más perversos del hombre con el que había acordado casarse.

-Se plantó con Zafiro en casa y nos dio un cheque para que liquidáramos la hipoteca. ¡Un cheque de sesenta mil dólares, cuando yo estaba que no podía ni pegar ojo, pensando si podrían pagar la electricidad del siguiente mes!

-Era lógico que te preocuparas -intervino Darien con desenfado-. Sólo una semana antes, antes de haber firmado aquel primer contrato con Metroplus, no podíamos pagar las facturas de la empresa. Y ahora a comer. Mamá, ¿te importa poner la mesa?

-Pero aún no he deshecho la maleta. No he…

-Ya lo harás luego -lo interrumpió Darien.

Guío a los tres Chiba hacia la cocina, pero se quedó atrás con Serena.

|-No os perdáis -los reprendió Zafiro.

-Hay un extintor en la pared de la cocina, por si piensas que nos va a hacer falta -repuso Serena de buen humor.

Zafiro se echó a reír y luego fue a la cocina.

Darien esperó, sujetándola con fuerza entre los brazos. Por su parte, Serena deseó no estar sintiéndose tan bien, cuando ambos sabían que todo era una farsa.

-De momento, parece que todo va sobre ruedas, ¿no crees? -le preguntó suavemente en cuanto no hubo moros en la costa.

-Genial -aseguró Serena.

-Zafiro es muy atrevido; pero le encanta que le respondan con descaro, así que sigue así.

-No estaba fingiendo, Darien. Zafiro me gusta. Y tus padres.

Serena sonrió y él se inclinó para darle un beso fugaz en la boca. Se sorprendió separando los labios y, en vez de concluir el beso, Darien la saboreó unos segundos más antes de apartarse.

A Serena se le desbocó el corazón. No era justo que un besito de nada la perturbara tanto.

Así, incapaz de mantener su mirada, miró de reojo hacia la cocina, donde encontró a Beth, que, obviamente, no había querido interrumpir.

-Me preguntaba si os apetecería una ensalada -dijo la madre en tono de disculpa. Serena se había puesto roja... como si de veras estuvieran locamente enamorados.

-Seguro -respondió Darien, camino ya de la cocina.

Diez minutos después estaban comiendo, charlando sobre la familia y los planes que Darien y Serena tenían para la boda. Del bebé, en cambio, aún no habían dicho nada. Darien prefería comunicárselo a sus padres a solas, pues era una noticia demasiado importante como para aguantar posibles bromas de Zafiro.

Pero antes, Serena quería llamar a su madre.

-Usa el teléfono del despacho -le dijo Darien mientras Beth recogía la mesa y Jim preparaba café.

-Gracias.

Serena agradeció poder hablar con su madre en privado. Iba a ser una llamada difícil. Se había sentido totalmente excluida de la vida de su madre desde su boda con Matt Kady hacía un año y medio y, de estar enamorada de Darien, habría sido la oportunidad perfecta para romper el hielo, pues la madre de Serena siempre había fantaseado con que ésta tendría una boda por todo lo alto, con muchos invitados, limusinas, un gran banquete y, sobre todo, un hombre increíble.

Nada que ver con la realidad.

Aunque, por mucho que aquella boda fuera una farsa, quizá lograse acortar la distancia entre ambas.

Lo del bebé se lo diría justo antes de la ceremonia, mientras estuviera probándose el vestido de novia.

Marcó el número de su madre, con lágrimas en los ojos, y trató de anunciarle sus planes sin reflejar sus nervios:

-¿El sábado que viene? ¡Ay, cariño...!

-No puedes venir -adivinó Serena, decepcionada. Cerró los ojos y se dijo que no podía echárselo en cara, habiéndola avisado con tan poca antelación.

-Cariño, no lo entiendes. Matt me necesita: tiene un _casting; _me es imposible - explicó la madre-. Lo siento, de veras que lo siento.

« ¿Soy yo?», se preguntó Serena tras colgar. « ¿Soy yo, que soy egoísta por pensar que mi boda es más importante que un _casting? _¿Tanto depende Matt de ella?»

Se obligó a esconder sus sentimientos. No quería que Darien notara lo dolida que se sentía y, además, tenía que mantener la compostura en presencia de sus padres.

Por otra parte, quizá su madre tuviera razón: quizá no comprendía la situación, como tantas veces la había oído decir desde aquel segundo matrimonio.

-No pueden venir -comunicó en tono neutro-. Están trabajando en una película.

-¿Una película? -repitió Zafiro, impresionado-. ¡Guau!

-Supongo que los productores son muy estrictos con la planificación –comentó Beth.

-Exacto -repuso Serena.

Darien se revolvió sobre la silla y ella, que en los últimos días no había dejado de fijarse en los movimientos y las reacciones de su cuerpo, notó la inquietud de su futuro esposo. Y sabía a qué se debía: Beth no tardaría en preguntar si podían posponer la boda para que los padres de Serena pudieran asistir, y cabía el riesgo de acabar revelando que la boda era urgente porque la novia estaba embarazada.

-Ven a mi despacho, que te enseño el juego que vamos a lanzar al mercado –le propuso Darien a Zafiro, para librarse de su presencia-. Ya me dirás qué te parece. Yo creo que los gráficos del fondo se pueden mejorar, pero Zafiro está conforme.

Así, después de deshacerse de Zafiro, mientras Beth servía el café en la cocina, Jim tomó la iniciativa:

-Bueno, ¿qué nos estáis ocultando? -inquirió, como si se hubiera puesto de acuerdo con su esposa en ser él quien formulara la pregunta.

Darien no se molestó en adornar la cuestión. Se sentó junto a Serena, tomó su mano y la apoyó sobre su propio muslo, cubriéndola luego con la suya. ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto esa sensación? Era peligroso. Debía recordar que Darien sólo estaba actuando:

-Vamos a tener un bebé -anunció éste sin rodeos-. Y estamos encantados.

-Pero si no fuera por el bebé -prosiguió Jim-, no os casaríais tan pronto, ¿verdad?

-No.

-¿O quizá ni siquiera os casaríais? Serena notó la tensión que recorría el cuerpo entero de Darien, el cual se levantó y se apoyó contra la chimenea de la cocina.

-Eso no puedo contestarlo, papá -respondió con sinceridad-. La situación es la que es y vamos a hacer lo que nos parece adecuado, eso es todo. Somos muy felices, ¿verdad, Serena? Y estamos entusiasmados con el bebé.

-Sí -reforzó Serena, llevándose una mano al estómago-. Jamás pensé que podría ser tan feliz.

Siguieron charlando un rato. Beth preguntó mucho sobre Serena y su familia, hasta que Jim soltó una indirecta nada sutil y bromeó diciendo que era mejor ahorrar saliva y que ya los informaría un detective privado.

-Serena, deberías haberme dicho que no metiera las narices donde no me llaman hace un cuarto de hora -se disculpó Beth, sonriente,

-Esto es un asunto de familia -repuso Serena, con seriedad-. Y me alegra que te intereses.

-Y yo me alegro de que pienses así -correspondió Beth-. Tu bebé se merece venir al mundo y formar parte de una familia, tener seguridad... Oh, cariño... no pretendía hacerte llorar -añadió, al ver que a Serena se le saltaban las lágrimas.

-Perdón -se disculpó mientras se secaba los ojos con un pañuelo-. Lo siento, estoy tonta. Es que estoy muy sensible y me emociona oír cosas tan bonitas.

-¿Es que Darien no te las dic...?

-Sí, por supuesto que me las dice. Darien cree en la familia y precisamente por eso... -Serena se detuvo horrorizada, consciente de que había estado a punto de decir que por eso lo quería tanto.

Pero Beth no necesitó que terminara la frase.

-Lo sé -dijo, pellizcándole la mano cariñosamente-. La familia es importante. ¿Te ha contado Darien lo de nuestro hijo Seiya?

-Sólo un poco.

-Tiene un gran corazón. Conoció a una chica, se enamoró de ella y la dejó embarazada. Él quiso casarse, pero Cherie se negó. Luego, a los tres meses de tener a Amy, Cherie abandonó a la niña y Seiya se dispuso a criarla solo.

Justo cuando la madre iba a perder la custodia de la pequeña, regresó y desapareció con Amy. ¿Te imaginas lo que está sufriendo mi Seiya?

-Tiene que ser horrible.

-¿Y lo que estamos sufriendo nosotros?

-Me imagino.

-Lo malo es que, conociendo a Cherie, ni siquiera estamos seguros de que la niña esté a salvo. A veces me la imagino sola, atada dentro de un coche... - Beth se interrumpió, demasiado conmovida para proseguir-. Te bendigo por darnos un nuevo nieto. Y, por favor, trabaja duro por mantener el cariño en vuestra relación - añadió segundos después.

-Lo haré... -Serena miró a Darien, el cual había estado charlando con su padre y no había oído aquel diálogo-. Seguro que lo haremos - sentenció con firmeza, aun sabiendo que no tenía derecho a prometer nada en nombre de él.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 5**

BUENO, a grandes imprevistos, grandes remedios, había comentado Zafiro, parafraseando el dicho, cuando Darien y Serena le habían contado en privado lo del bebé.

Había pasado una semana y estaban en el día de la boda. Serena cerró los ojos y reunió todo el valor del que pudo hacer acopio para enfrentarse a ese momento tan trascendental, sin familiares ni amigos presentes en la ceremonia.

Mientras andaba por el dormitorio que le había asignado la familia de Darien, Serena afrontó la realidad: estaba segura de que para los Chiba aquello era tan raro como, de hecho, lo era en realidad. De alguna manera, era obvio que no se trataba de una boda normal.

Deseosa de conversar con alguna amiga, Serena había llamado a su compañera de clase en la universidad, Erin, a la cual no había localizado por hallarse de vacaciones en España. Luego había llamado a su mejor amiga desde el instituto, Laurie, la cual se habría acercado a la boda de no ser porque coincidía con la de su hermana mayor.

Pero tampoco debía desquiciarse. No pasaba nada malo por estar sola... aparte de la soledad.

Lo que no se explicaba era por qué le había ocultado sus sentimientos a Darien durante toda la semana. Éste le había preguntado más de una vez si todo iba bien y ella había respondido con alegría siempre. Le había preguntado si la molestaba que su madre no pudiera asistir a la boda y le había ofrecido retrasarla, a pesar de que era una opción inviable, debido a los compromisos de unos y otros.

Y había declinado el amable ofrecimiento de Beth Chiba de ayudarla a vestirse, consciente de que ya estaría bastante liada haciendo de anfitriona, como para encerrarla con una novia aterrorizada.

-Me visto sola todos los días desde que tenía cuatro años, así que no veo por qué no voy a poder hacerlo hoy -murmuró Serena.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta y, al abrir, se encontró frente a una bella mujercita de dieciocho años.

-Soy Jen, una de las primas -se presentó-. Darien me ha dicho que venga por si necesitas que te ayude a vestirte... -explicó mientras se apartaba un mechón moreno de la cara.

-¡Me pillas hablando sola! -Mié rió y, un segundo después, rompió a llorar, conmovida por la mera mención del nombre de su futuro esposo.

-Estás embarazada, ¿verdad? -preguntó Lita con simpatía, atribuyendo a dicho estado la hiperemotividad de Serena-. No te preocupes: he venido preparada - añadió después de que ésta asintiera, al tiempo que le ofrecía un paquete de pañuelos.

-Gracias.

-Ha sido idea de Darien. No me las des a mí. Te aseguro que es un encanto, aunque tú lo sabrás mejor que nadie.

-Sí... sí claro -dijo Serena tras enjugar el llanto.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó la prima.

-Sí, aunque a veces me siento como una de esas borrascas de la información del tiempo -trató de bromear Serena.

-Me imagino. Las novias normales lloran, así que las embarazadas llorarán a cántaros.

-Entonces, ¿todos saben que...?

-¿Que estás embarazada? -completó Lita con alegría-. ¡Lo más probable! Zafiro se lo dijo a Danny, Danny a Jody y Jody a mí. Pero también se lo he oído a mi prima Helen, que dice que se enteró por Mamoru; así que...

-Ya me hago una idea -dijo Serena, que había reconocido los nombres de varios de los hermanos de Darien.

-¿Te importa? A nosotros no, en absoluto. Es muy romántico, ¿no te parece?

-¿Que todos lo sepan?

-Estar embarazada y casarse. Respecto a lo de saberlo...

-Supongo que es mejor a que todos estén susurrando y murmurando.

-Los Chiba no son así -dijo Lita con firmeza-. Bueno, ¿me quedo? Darien me ordenó que lo hiciera, so pena de muerte.

-Si te ha dicho eso... -repuso Serena-. Entonces, ¿ya ha llegado Darien? ¿Es que es más tarde de lo que creo? -preguntó de pronto.

-Bueno, dentro de seis minutos... -Lita miró el reloj-... y treinta y cinco segundos empezarás a retrasarte. Pero eso es casi obligatorio en una novia.

-¿Seis minutos!

-Y veintiocho segundos -puntualizó Lita-. Será mejor que empieces lavándote la cara. Tienes los ojos rojos.

Dieciséis minutos y veinticinco segundos más tarde, Serena estaba preparada. Había preferido no ponerse mucho maquillaje y prescindir de perfume alguno, pues el olor de los cosméticos era una de las cosas que le provocaban náuseas esos días.

Finalmente, bajó al jardín trasero de los Chiba, donde éstos y algunos amigos aguardaban la aparición de la novia, que apareció con un vestido de seda de color crema, hasta los tobillos, y una tiara de rosas naranjas sobre el pelo.

Al principio esbozó una sonrisa amplia, rígida, poco natural, pero al ver a Darien con su traje negro, la sonrisa se desvaneció por completo. Poco a poco avanzó entre las hileras donde se sentaban los invitados, sin quitar los ojos de Darien, y su rostro fue reflejando temor, confianza y, por último, una serena sensación de esperanza.

Darien notó que el pecho se le hinchaba a medida que Serena se acercaba. Los diez minutos que había estado esperándola en el altar habían castigado sus nervios como si la demora hubiese sido de diez horas.

Dado que Serena carecía de dama de honor, tampoco él había elegido a ningún hombre para acompañarlo hasta el improvisado altar. En el transcurso de esos horribles minutos, no había dejado de fijarse en Seiya, el cual se había pasado semanas interminables esperando que su hija estuviera lo suficientemente fuerte para salir del hospital, para enterarse, en el último momento, de que su desequilibrada madre había aparecido y se la había llevado sin dejar rastro alguno de su paradero.

Darien advirtió lo mucho que el sufrimiento había avejentado la expresión de su hermano y pensó que esperar diez minutos era algo ridículo en comparación.

Y, sin embargo... ¿y si Serena había cambiado de opinión y lo plantaba delante de toda su familia? ¿Y si escapaba y le robaba también a él a su bebé? A lo largo de la semana, había notado que algo la molestaba. Le había dado la oportunidad de confesarlo en varias ocasiones, pero ella se había negado. ¿Qué estaría ocultando?, ¿se estaría echando atrás sobre la boda o el bebé? Serena solía ser franca; bastaba mirarla a la cara para advertir su estado de ánimo. Pero en la última semana se había mostrado desesperantemente hermética.

Y llegado el momento de la boda, se estaba retrasando...

Entonces, justo cuando ya iba a estallar, el murmullo de los invitados se silenció y allí apareció Serena, junto a su prima Lita, la cual se estaba tapando una sonrisa traviesa con las manos.

La ceremonia pasó en una nebulosa. El padre Daniel Collins, un viejo amigo de la familia, ofició el servicio sin cometer grandes equivocaciones ni caer en olvidos de relevancia. Serena supuso que había tomado los votos como era debido, pero, después del momento, apenas recordaba una palabra.

Y la ceremonia sólo era el principio. Quedaba la fiesta de recepción, con música, baile y multitud de conversaciones cruzadas y a gritos. Todos parecían estar disfrutando de lo lindo.

Serena también lo parecía. Y así habría sido realmente, de no haberse sentido tan abrumada: era maravilloso que la acogieran con tanto afecto en aquella familia... pero le habían presentado a tantas personas, que apenas recordaba el nombre de algunas; la comida estaba deliciosa... pero nada sabía bien del todo, debido al embarazo; y todos querían hablar con la novia... pero no dejaba de temer que algún familiar inocente y bien intencionado le hiciera alguna pregunta sobre ella y Darien a la que no pudiera dar respuesta.

Y, entre tanto, Darien no había dejado de tomarla de la mano, de ofrecerle más comida y de decirle el nombre del familiar al que ya la habían presentado en dos ocasiones. No había dejado de mirarla cuando se había alejado de él, como si su bienestar fuese en todo momento su única preocupación. Y no había dejado de sonreír y bromear con sus hermanos. Era el marido perfecto.

Su marido. Serena no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se sentiría sabiendo que siempre estaría a su lado el resto de su vida y, de alguna manera, intuía que se sentiría en la gloria. «Pero él no quiere eso», se recordó. «Esto es sólo por el bien del bebé. Y si pienso otra cosa es que soy idiota».

Tenía que marcharse. Murmuró una excusa incomprensible y se alejó del bullicio de los invitados para refugiarse en el interior de la casa. La tarde seguía siendo calurosa. Todos estaban fuera u ocupados en la cocina, de modo que las demás habitaciones estaban tranquilas. Serena avanzó por el salón. Se sentía vulnerable. Tenía miedo de que alguien la abordara; de que Darien se acercase a ella. «No puedo verlo. No hasta que esté más tranquila; pero, ¿por qué estoy tan nerviosa?», se preguntó. Entonces pensó que si hubiera tenido a alguna amiga cerca, ésta le habría respondido que era normal estar nervioso el día de la boda.

Subió las escaleras a todo correr. Aunque tenía cinco dormitorios grandes, no era una casa elegante. Había visto crecer a demasiados niños llenos de vitalidad, como para no haber padecido cierto deterioro; pero hasta el último de los rincones tenía el calor del hogar que ella nunca había tenido en su casa de California, junto a su madre. Sí, se sentía muy a gusto en la casa de los Chiba. Serena entró en el dormitorio que había usado los días previos. Estaba indecisa. Una parte de ella no quería que Darien la descubriera allí sola. Tenía miedo de que le preguntara qué le ocurría y de que acabara confesándole que se estaba enamorando de él...

Se imaginó cayendo por un horrible y oscuro precipicio. No, eso podría arruinarlo todo. Darien quería una buena madre para su hijo; una mujer por la que él pudiera sentir respeto, y no una loca desequilibrada por la pasión.

Por otra parte, en cambio, deseaba que Darien la descubriera; que irrumpiese en el dormitorio de inmediato y le exigiera que le explicase por qué se había marchado. Deseaba que Darien cerrara la puerta y la estrechase entre sus brazos al tiempo que la cubría con la boca en un beso hambriento.

Entonces oyó el llanto de un bebé, proveniente de la habitación de al lado. Lo que no la extrañó, pues sabía que algunas de las primas habían llevado a sus pequeños. Si alguien subía para calmar al bebé...

Serena sabía que tenía las mejillas ardiendo y, al mirarse al espejo, vio que los ojos le brillaban con inquietud. Temía que Darien la sorprendiese en ese estado, pero si alguna de sus primas pasaba por allí y encontraba a la novia temblando, retorciendo nerviosa la seda de su vestido, sería mucho peor aún. Decidió dirigirse a la habitación de la que provenía el llanto, donde encontró dos cunitas. En ambas había sendos bebés, de varios meses cada uno, los cuales dormían plácidamente. En la cama, en cambio, yacía un bebé mucho más pequeño, de muy pocas semanas: estaba acomodada entre dos almohadas, pero una le tapaba parte de la cara, motivo por el que había roto a llorar.

Serena la levantó enternecida y la acomodó en su regazo. Era obvio que era una niña: el pijamita y la manta rosa no dejaban lugar a dudas. Pensó que el hecho de estar embarazada podría haberla impregnado de un aroma materno indefinible, pues la pequeña se durmió a los pocos segundos.

-Muy bien, preciosa.

Volvió a posarla sobre la cama, con cuidado, y luego buscó algo mejor que las almohadas para acomodarla. Tenía miedo de que se colara entre las dos y la niña se asfixiara. Por otra parte, la habitación no ofrecía muchas opciones, a no ser de hacerle un hueco en alguna de las dos cunas. Pero esos bebés eran demasiado grandes para ese bebé y, si se movían, podían resultar más peligrosos que las almohadas.

Después de barajar diversos lugares y no quedar satisfecho con ninguno, Serena decidió dejar a la niña donde la había encontrado y salió de la habitación de puntillas, entusiasmada con la idea de que pronto podría abrazar a su propio bebé.

-Serena, ¡por fin te encuentro! -la sorprendió Darien-. ¿Dónde te habías metido? –le susurró con cariño al oído, rodeándola por la cintura con un brazo.

-Yo... oí llorar a un bebé -respondió Serena, por no contestar que se había alejado de él porque cada vez lo quería más.

-¿Cuál? -Darien frunció el ceño-. Avisaré a su madre.

-No sé de quién es. Pero ya está dormida -respondió ella. Acto seguido, sin embargo, la niña rompió a llorar de nuevo.

-Vamos -dijo Darien, tirándola de una mano hacia la habitación-, ¿Dices que es una niña?

-Sí. Vamos, tenía un pijamita rosa...

-Pero Linda está con Kayla -Darien se quedó pensativo-. Y Brad y Michael tienen niños -añadió.

-Darien, hago lo que puedo, pero tu familia es enorme -se disculpó Serena-. Ya conseguiré aprenderme todos sus nombres.

-No, no, no lo decía por eso. Sólo me preguntaba... -Darien se detuvo y la miró a los ojos-. ¿Por eso te has ido? No pensarás que lo estás haciendo mal, ¿verdad?

-¿Recordar los nombres de todos y relacionarlos con las caras? ¡Sí!

-Hablo en general: de la ceremonia y de ser mi esposa.

-Yo...

-Porque has estado perfecta, Serena. Todos están encantados contigo. Todos dicen que eres guapísima -dijo Darien, al tiempo que daba un paso hacia ella-. Mi tío Roy me ha dicho hace diez minutos que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo, ¿y sabes qué?

-¿Qué? -preguntó Serena con un hilillo de voz.

—Que empiezo a pensar que tiene razón.

La acogió entre los brazos e inclinó la cabeza hasta dejar sus bocas a escasos centímetros de distancia. Iba a besarla. Y no iba a ser el beso convencional del final de la ceremonia ni el que le había dado en público en el aeropuerto, sino un beso de verdad, en privado, como era debido.

Separó los labios para saborearlo, dispuesta a avivar la llama que se prendía en su interior cada vez que Darien la rozaba. Cerró los ojos, sintió el susurro de su aliento... y el llanto de la niña los devolvió a la realidad.

-La niña -dijo Serena.

-No parece muy contenta, ¿verdad?

De pronto, el llanto del bebé pareció ahogarse.

-Corre, seguro que se ha colado entre las almohadas -dijo Serena mientras subía las escaleras apresurada.

Darien corrió tras ella, forzándose a reprimir su frustración. Tenía que estar castigándolo Dios por algún motivo para darle la oportunidad de besar a esa mujer tan hermosa y dejarle con la miel en los labios cuando ya estaba encendido por la pasión.

En cualquier caso, ¿de quién diablos era el bebé? ¿Quiénes eran los padres, que se alejaban de su hija sin asegurarse de poder oírla?

-¿Lo ves? -Serena la estaba meciendo entre los brazos cuando Darien alcanzó la habitación que estaba haciendo las veces de guardería-. ¿Ves cómo te ibas a colar entre las almohadas, mi vida? Darien, ¿no crees que es muy pequeña para estar en una cama? ¿De quién es?

-No... No lo sé -Darien se acercó, extrañado. Entonces vio un paquete de pañales a los pies de la cama y un bote de papilla con una nota manuscrita-. ¡Dios! - exclamó tras arrancar la nota y leerla a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó Serena, alarmada.

Darien se había quedado blanco en un primer momento, pero ya había recuperado el color. Le entregó la nota a Serena, la cual la leyó sin soltar a la niña: _Quédatela, Seiya. Yo no puedo ocuparme más de ella, Cherie._

-Es la niña de Seiya -Darien bajó las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro-. ¡Seiya!, ¿dónde está Seiya! -gritó.

-Si algo tiene de bueno que tu boda pase a un segundo plano por un bebé perdido y recuperado -dijo Darien-, es que uno se libra antes de los invitados. Porque tú ya tenías ganas de marcharte, ¿verdad?

-Sí -reconoció Serena, aunque no había previsto ir a la _suite _más lujosa de uno de los hoteles más caros de Filadelfia. Tres de los hermanos de Darien se habían quedado tan horrorizados al enterarse de que no iban a tener luna de miel, que le habían pagado a los recién casados dos noches allí, por sorpresa. Así, mientras unos celebraban el retorno de Amy, Serena había hecho las maletas para instalarse en el hotel, en vez de para ir al apartamento de Darien, tal como habían planeado.

Zafiro, Seiya y Mamoru habían supuesto que una pareja de recién casados no necesitarían más que una cama y servicio de habitaciones para entretenerse. Pero no habiendo acordado ningún compromiso de carácter sexual entre ambos, no resultaba tan sencillo distraerse... sobre todo, distraerse de la proximidad de Darien. Quizá, después de todo, habría sido mejor seguir con la familia, la cual estaba celebrando por todo lo alto que Amy volvía a estar entre ellos.

-Empecemos con esto -comentó Darien, que debía de estar pensando también en su hermano-. Tenemos todavía más motivos para brindar, ahora que Seiya ha recuperado a Amy. Descorchó la botella y el líquido burbujeante ascendió por las dos copas de cristal.

-Ha sido todo tan rápido -comentó Serena-. Estaba esperando a que entrara alguna de tus primas, disculpándose por haber dejado sola a la niña, y de pronto resulta que es una de las mejores noticias para toda la familia desde hace meses.

-Puede que la mejor -afirmó Darien mientras le entregaba una copa a Serena-, porque todos lo estábamos pasando mal por Seiya. Pero no es la única noticia buena: nuestra boda y nuestro bebé están en la parte alta de la lista, ¿no te parece?

-¡Por supuesto! -afirmó Serena, tomando su copa.

Darien seguía comportándose como el marido perfecto y el padre ideal y ella no sabía cómo manejarlo. Había una posibilidad evidente: rendirse, permitirse enamorarse. Eso sería sencillo... pero sabía que era inútil ilusionarse.

-Tenemos que brindar -le recordó él.

-Sí, claro... ¿Por qué?

-¿Por nosotros? -propuso Darien, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Por nosotros -repitió Serena. Sonaba de maravilla. Un brindis privado, especial, cálido... Llevó los labios hacia la copa y, de pronto, la realidad hizo añicos aquel momento de ensueño-. Darien, ahora estamos a solas. No hace falta que finjas. Seamos sinceros por lo menos. Es verdad que estamos en esta _suite, _pero ha sido idea de tus hermanos. Ha sido un detalle de su parte, pero ellos no saben cuál es nuestra situación. Tenemos suerte de que haya un sofá cama, porque uno de los dos tendrá que dormir en él esta noche. En eso quedamos en el acuerdo prematrimonial y a eso vamos a ceñirnos.

-Vale, quizá debamos olvidarnos de brindar entonces -repuso Darien con frialdad- . Y olvidarnos de que estamos en la misma habitación. Y no hablarnos. ¿Por qué no te vas al dormitorio y yo me quedo en la sala del sofá cama? Hay televisor en las dos habitaciones, así que no tendremos ni que mirar el mismo canal. ¿Eso es lo que tienes pensado?

-Sí, ¿por qué no? -replicó Serena-. Odio estar fingiendo todo el rato. Necesito olvidarme de esta farsa. ¿Tan difícil de entender es?

-Supongo que no; así que, venga, vete al dormitorio. Te veré mañana –gruñó Darien. Dejó la copa de champán con tanta brusquedad, que a Serena le extrañó que no se rompiera. Luego agarró la maleta de ella y la llevó al dormitorio-. ¿Quieres algo del servicio de habitaciones? -le preguntó con impaciencia.

-Nada -respondió ella, alzando la barbilla-. Si tú necesitas el baño...

-Hay otro aquí. No te preocupes, que no te molestará nadie hasta mañana, ya que eso es lo que quieres.

Se quedó de pie en el umbral del dormitorio, esperando que Serena entrase. ¿Cómo se habían estropeado las cosas tan rápido? Se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el brazo antes de hablar:

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres tú, Darien? ¡Dime!-le exigió Serena, retirando la mano a su pesar-. ¿Cómo pensabas que íbamos a pasar la noche?

Estaban tan cerca que podía notar el calor que su cuerpo emanaba, su fortaleza, que la atraía como un imán.

-Quiero... -Darien se detuvo y suspiró exasperado- ¡Dios, no lo sé! Supongo que esto, lo que estamos a punto de hacer: irnos cada uno a nuestra cama, tienes razón. Así lo estipula el contrato. Y es verdad, necesitamos estar solos, darnos un respiro. Buenas noches, Serena. Que duermas bien, guardaré el champán.

-Puedes bebértelo. No iba a darle más que un par de sorbos, de todos modos.

-No, Serena -repuso él-. Una cosa es dormir solo y otra beber solo. No creo que aún esté tan hundido. Dale a tu matrimonio unos pocos meses para eso, ¿vale?

-Vale -repitió Serena, enojada, justo antes de cerrar de un portazo.

Reprimió las ganas de echarse a llorar. El último comentario de Darien le había dolido como un corte con un cuchillo afilado. ¿Así esperaba su marido que evolucionase su relación? ¿Por qué se mostraba tan pesimista sobre un posible éxito del matrimonio?

Sólo hacía dos semanas que la había convencido de que ésa era la mejor opción para el bebé y ahora, en unos pocos minutos, había pasado de querer brindar por su unión a predecir un futuro desdichado para ambos. Sabía que le había faltado tacto al rechazar el brindis que Darien había propuesto; pero tenía que haber algo más. Abrió la cama desconcertada y, una vez se hubo metido entre las sábanas, se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. Se durmió en seguida.

Darien no conciliaba el sueño. Durante un buen rato, ni siquiera lo intentó. A pesar del rechazo que había expresado a beber solo, se había metido dos copas de champán, tratando de descubrir qué sentía y por qué. ¿Por qué demonios se había puesto tan violento de repente? ¿Qué quería realmente? Ya había pasado por un matrimonio funesto, a pesar de haberlo iniciado con todo el optimismo de cuando se es joven. Un matrimonio que le había enseñado lo mucho que se podían torcer las cosas entre dos personas si una de ellas no estaba preparada a esforzarse por salvar su relación. Por otra parte, sus padres eran la prueba más Zafiro de lo bien que podía funcionar un matrimonio, gracias a lo cual aún conservaba la esperanza. Sabía que podía ser bonito. De lo contrario, jamás habría dado el paso de casarse con Serena. Había notado, o al menos ésa había sido su impresión, que los dos entendían en qué se habían metido. «Pero yo quería brindar por nosotros», comprendió. «No quería que me recordara que lo nuestro no es de verdad y que quizá no lo logremos. ¿Por qué ha tenido que romper con el hechizo del momento cuando... cuando estaba tan ilusionado?»

Pensó que, quizá, Serena habría estado fingiendo todo el tiempo; que se había hecho pasar por la madre que él deseaba para su bebé. Después de todo, él era rico, millonario, y no sería la primera vez que una mujer atractiva intentaba agradarlo para darle un zarpazo a su fortuna. Los abogados, asesores financieros y hasta su hermano Zafiro lo habían advertido del peligro de aquel matrimonio.

Pero él no quería desconfiar de Serena. No tenía intención de hacerlo sin haber motivos para ello. Lo malo era que de pronto, ya que estaban casados, se sentía vulnerable.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 6**

DESPUÉS de una noche de sueño reparador, la discusión no parecía tan grave. Serena comprendió que se había debido a la fatiga y el estrés de ambos. Lo habían hablado durante el desayuno y se había disculpado por negarse a brindar.

Fue hacia la ventana para correr las cortinas y sonrió. Si hacía bueno, tal vez podrían comer fuera, bajo una sombrilla y... No llegó a completar el pensamiento.

De pronto, sin ruido ni dolor, inesperadamente, como un jarro de agua fría, notó que estaba manchando. Se quedó horrorizada.

Cuando Darien llamó a la puerta, contestó tan bajo que apenas pudo oírse.

-Serena, ¿estás...? -dejó la pregunta interrumpida y la miró espantado, acusadoramente-. ¡No estás embarazada! ¡Me has mentido! –exclamó indignado.

Entonces, al ver la cara de Serena, supo que se había equivocado; que había sido injusto con ella y que nunca lo habría sido de no haber estado casado con Mina antes.

Serena no tenía el periodo; no lo había mentido. Serena estaba embarazada... o, al menos, lo había estado. La posibilidad de perder al bebé le desgarró el corazón y, contemplando la cara de ella, notó que su sufrimiento era aún mayor.

-Perdona, Serena, perdona -se disculpó Darien-. No debería haber dudado de ti ni un segundo -añadió susurrante.

-No importa -repuso Serena, con los ojos cerrados-. Ahora no. Llévame al médico, por favor-le suplicó.

Después de telefonear al tocólogo que su padre y Seiya le recomendaron, Darien llevó a Serena al coche. Por suerte, era una mañana de domingo y no había apenas tráfico.

Serena no había hablado desde que había salido de la _suite, _tampoco él. No hacía falta. Los dos querían terminar con aquello. Querían saber. Aunque tenía que ser un aborto. Hijo y hermano de médicos, sabía lo corrientes que eran. Su misma madre había tenido uno, entre Mamoru y él. Darien tenía seis años entonces, pero aún recordaba el drama, la sangre, las lágrimas y el viaje al hospital. El hecho de que ya hubieran tenido cuatro hijos no hizo que la pérdida fuese menos dolorosa, le había comentado su madre años después. Pero él no se lo creía. Perder al primero tenía que ser peor. Sobre todo, concebir a un bebé de una forma tan milagrosa, casarse por él y perder el vínculo que los había unido al día siguiente de la boda...

No, no podía estar pasándoles eso. Era demasiado horrible. El tocólogo, el doctor Tomoe, los estaba esperando en el aparcamiento del hospital.

-Vaya a la segunda sala de la izquierda y quítese la ropa de abajo, señora Chiba. Encontrará una sábana para abrigarse. El aire acondicionado deja estos sitios helados, ¿verdad? Era un hombre fraternal, de gran experiencia, canoso, con gafas, muy amable.

Una vez en la consulta, Darien dio vueltas desesperado mientras ella se desvestía. Había una máquina grande que hacía un ruidillo constante y otra de ultrasonidos.

Un minuto después, Serena yacía sobre una camilla, cubierta por una sábana azul. Se sentía más segura y calmada. Verse en el hospital la había tranquilizado y, para bien o para mal, al menos no tardarían en saber qué había ocurrido.

El doctor Tomoe había visto muchos casos similares y debía de saber, en caso de aborto, cómo podía sobrevivir una pareja a una muerte tan trágica.

-Tienes la mano fría -le dijo Darien después de tomarla para darle confianza.

Serena agradecía el apoyo de Darien, el cual debía de sentirse fatal por los fugaces segundos en los que había dudado y la había acusado de fingir estar embarazada. ¿Corno podía haber pensado algo así de ella? Serena no podía evitar sentirse dolida; un dolor que los había distanciado, por mucho que Darien estuviera a su lado en esos momentos, apretándole la mano.

Entonces, de pronto, se dio cuenta de la oportunidad que tenía ante sí. Fue como si la amenaza de perder al bebé hubiera puesto las cosas en su sitio: sabía que podía tomar en cuenta la pasajera desconfianza de Darien y crear un abismo entre los dos; pero también podía dejarlo pasar y no tirar por tierra lo que estaban empezando a construir juntos.

-¿Darien?

-¿Sí?, ¿qué quieres? -preguntó él con ansiedad.

-Respecto a eso que dijiste antes... cuando me viste en el dormitorio...

-Serena, daría cualquier cosa por borrar ese momento -aseguró Darien-. He sido un...

-Lo sé, tranquilo. Me gustaría que lo olvidáramos. A veces se tienen reacciones... por favor, quédate conmigo -dijo Serena, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Darien le agarró una mano, se inclinó para besarla y ambos saborearon la sal de sus lágrimas.

-Bueno, veamos qué está pasando -intervino el doctor Tomoe-. Te voy a hacer una ecografía.

-¿Quieres decir que el bebé puede seguir vivo? -preguntó Darien, entre incrédulo y esperanzado.

-Echemos un vistazo. Es posible, pero no prometo nada -el doctor Tomoe untó el abdomen de Serena con un gel, comenzó a palparla con la sonda y el monitor mostró una especie de media luna, oscura e irregular, sobre un fondo gris-. Dentro de la media luna, ¿ven que hay movimiento? Es el corazón del bebé.

-Sí... ¡sí, lo veo! -exclamó Serena emocionada.

-Nunca había visto nada mejor por televisión -bromeó Darien, pletórico de felicidad.

-Y hay otra cosa un poco más lejos -murmuró el doctor Tomoe. Apuntó con el dedo a un extremo de la media luna y, después de mirar con atención, localizó un nuevo latido.

-¿Está diciendo que... vamos a tener gemelos? -preguntó Darien.

-Exacto -confirmó el médico, radiante-. Dos bebés que están vivitos y coleando. ¡Enhorabuena!

-Gemelos -repitió Serena, asombrada-. ¿Y la sangre?

-Sangrar asusta mucho cuando se está embarazada -convino el doctor Tomoe-; pero no siempre es tan peligroso. Quizá había un pequeño desgarro en una de las placentas, pero no importa, porque el cuerpo suele crear más tejido placenteral del que necesita.

-Entonces, si deja de sangrar, ¿todo va bien? -preguntó Darien.

-Muy bien. Pero va a tener que tomarse las cosas con calma durante un tiempo, señora Chiba. Me gustaría verla dentro de unos días para realizarle una exploración más detallada. Por cierto, nada de relaciones maritales durante la próxima semana -advirtió el médico- . Y ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que atender un parto en seguida.

-Nada de relaciones maritales la próxima semana -repitió Darien con voz desmayada.

-Es cuestión de autocontrol: seguro que lo conseguiréis -afirmó el doctor Tomoe.

-Sí, claro... -convino Darien. Serena se incorporó y vio la expresión atormentada de su marido. Relaciones maritales. El mero hecho de mencionar tal posibilidad evocó un sinfín de vividas imágenes eróticas-. Eh... te espero afuera, Serena - añadió con la voz quebrada.

Nada de relaciones maritales durante una semana...

Siempre había sido muy testarudo. Desafiante incluso. De niño, bastaba que le prohibieran hacer alguna casa, para que se empeñara en hacerla no una, sino dos veces. Incluso de adolescente, cuando sus padres le recomendaron que debiera ir a la universidad, para estudiar algo concreto sobre informática antes de fundar una empresa de _software _con su hermano, se había negado a obedecer y, doce años más tarde, lamentaba carecer de titulación académica.

Así, sentía la necesidad imperiosa de culminar el acto marital más salvaje jamás imaginado. Deseaba a Serena, desnuda contra su cuerpo, en la cama, con la piel caliente y la respiración entrecortada. Entonces comprendió su desazón: no se trataba de una semana. Según los términos del contrato prematrimonial, nunca habría sexo entre los dos. Jamás. Se sintió tentado de imprecar contra sus abogados por haber incluido aquella cláusula; pero luego recordó que había sido idea suya.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó Darien, asustado, al volver a la _suite _tras pasar la tarde trabajando en casa. Serena se había entretenido mirando la televisión, pero, al verlo llegar, había roto a llorar.

-Nada -contestó ella.

-¿Cómo que nada? ¡Estás llorando! -repuso Darien, inquieto.

-Estoy embarazada.

-Bueno, sí. Creía que ya lo tenías asumido -Darien se sentó junto a ella en el sofá.

-No, me refiero a que es el embarazo lo que me hace llorar. Ya sabes, las hormonas. Tan pronto estoy feliz por los bebés, como de pronto...

-Pero se deberá a alguna cosa.

-Te he echado de menos -reconoció Serena.

-Cariño...

Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó. ¿Qué otra cosa podía haber hecho? Primero notó la sal de sus lágrimas, pero luego saboreó sólo la dulzura de sus labios. Sintió ganas de besarla, aunque le daba miedo que Serena rompiese a llorar de nuevo.

Cuando se decidió, sin embargo, comprobó con satisfacción que no lo rechazaba. Pensar que Serena necesitaba besarlo tanto como él a ella le hirvió la sangre... Y todo indicaba que así era.

Primero, le rodeó el cuello con las manos, luego le acarició el cabello de la nuca y después arqueó la espalda ofreciéndole aquellos senos increíbles. Darien notó que los pezones se le endurecían y deseó acariciarlos y chuparlos. Posó una mano sobre la camisa de Serena y, no satisfecho con eso, fue desabrochándole los botones hasta poder abrirla del todo. Se apartó lo suficiente para poder mirarla e, incapaz de más autocontrol, la liberó del sujetador, de modo que sus pechos saltaron desnudos hacia las manos de Darien.

Casi no podía respirar. Serena sabía que no debía permitirlo, pero no era capaz de detenerlo. Había una docena de razones de peso para no dejarle que la besara así, que le quitase el sujetador, que le acariciase los pezones hasta endurecerlos como dos cumbres rocosas. Pero no sólo no lo impedía, sino que todos sus movimientos lo invitaban a seguir adelante.

Darien volvió a inclinarse y buscó su boca de nuevo. Serena separó los labios y notó su lengua traviesa en el interior. Después, dejó que le besara el cuello, los pechos...

-Nunca pensé que fueran tan oscuras -comentó Darien mientras le acariciaba las areolas.

-Antes no estaban así. Se me oscurecen día a día -jadeó Serena. Ningún hombre le había tocado los pechos de ese modo ni le había hablado de ellos con tanta atención y reverencia.

Darien se estremeció de necesidad. Deseaba levantarla y llevarla al dormitorio, despojarla de toda la ropa y hacerle el amor una y otra vez. Y saber que no podía lo estaba torturando.

Estaba seguro de que Serena lo deseaba tanto como él. No lo había dicho en palabras, pero su cuerpo lo hacía evidente. El brillo de sus labios lo indicaba, el rubor de sus mejillas lo confirmaba y el modo de acoger cada una de sus caricias no dejaba lugar a dudas. Pero, ¿qué ocurriría si se abandonaban a su deseo y volvía a desgarrarse la placenta? Si perdían a los bebés, acabarían echándose la culpa el uno al otro, odiándose, y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

-Serena...

-Lo sé -respondió ésta con voz rugosa-. No hace falta que me lo expliques.

-¡Maldito médico! Para mí que la culpa es suya por prohibírnoslo - bromeó, para distender la tensión sexual del momento.

-Exacto, no sé cómo se le ocurre hacernos pensar en esas cosas -le siguió el juego ella.

-Si no hubiera sido por él, en la vida habría pensado en algo así.

-¡Jamás!

-Quizá deberíamos cambiar de tocólogo.

-Y elegir a alguien que nos recomiende tener relaciones maritales tres veces al día como poco.

-Seis.

-Mejor. Así quizá no nos apetecería lo más mínimo.

-Eh... Serena, creo que me voy a dar una ducha.

-Adelante -lo excusó ella, mientras se abrochaba la camisa-. Tú primero.

-¿Primero?

-Sólo hay una ducha, ¿recuerdas? -replicó Serena-. Así que tú vas primero, que es lo que querías, ¿no?

-Supongo que sí.

-Pero ten en cuenta que yo voy después, así que no gastes toda el agua.

Lograron vencer la tentación durante toda la noche y Darien dio gracias a Dios porque su mujer tuviese sentido del humor. Tanto, que al día siguiente, mientras desayunaban, la conversación fue tan agradable, que por un par de horas logró olvidarse del dolor que castigaba sus ingles. Salieron del hotel el lunes por la mañana. A las nueve.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 7**

LOS RIGORES del día a día se impusieron inexorables. Después de ayudar a que Serena se instalara en el apartamento, Darien se marchó a trabajar, acuciado por la insistencia de Zafiro. Y también ella se puso manos a la obra: quería enviar su curriculum a varias empresas y llamar a Case Renfrew, el cual le había prometido emplearla.

Por otra parte, le faltaban energías para ponerse a trabajar, actividad que, además, no encajaba con la recomendación del doctor Tomoe de que se tomara las cosas con calma.

-¿Vas a llamar a la secretaria del doctor Tomoe? -le preguntó Darien cuando estaba a punto de marcharse tras comer rápidamente-. ¿Para la cita que te aconsejó? ¿Le has dicho ya a tu madre que vas a tener gemelos?, ¿la llamaste ayer en el hotel mientras estaba fuera? -la atosigó.

-Todavía no.

De hecho, no le había dicho absolutamente nada sobre su embarazo, aunque no estaba segura de que Darien lo supiese.

Lo cual hablaba de lo rara que era la relación entre ambos, en aquel matrimonio forzoso, así como de lo fácil que era ocultarle algo tan importante a su madre, debido a la falta de interés de ésta. Serena pensó que si de veras estuvieran locamente enamorados, Darien habría intuido que algo la preocupaba.

-La llamaré pronto -prosiguió ella-. Mañana o el miércoles. Ahora está liada con la película.

-Y yo quiero llamar a Seiya, para ver cómo le va con Amy -se recordó Darien-. Por cierto, si puedes, que la cita sea a última hora; después de las cinco. Cualquier día menos el miércoles, que tengo una reunión.

-¿Piensas acompañarme?

Darien se quedó helado. Por un momento no se movió. Mientras, Serena lo miró, admirada por lo bien que le sentaba el traje negro que se había puesto.

-Perdona -dijo él-. Pensé que era mejor.

-Y lo es -aseguró Serena-. Pero sé que estás ocupado.

-Nunca estaré ocupado para una cosa así, ¿de acuerdo? -afirmó Darien, mirándola a los ojos-. ¡Jamás!

Por algún motivo, sonó como una amenaza.

Una vez se hubo marchado, el apartamento se quedó demasiado vacío, silencioso. Formaba parte de un gran edificio de arquitectura victoriana, que había sido reformado para adaptarse a las comodidades de los nuevos tiempos, sin descuidar el estilo de la época.

El apartamento en sí también era grande, compuesto por una cocina, dos cuartos de baño, un salón comedor y un dormitorio principal y dos más pequeños, usados como despacho y habitación para invitados, respectivamente.

Todavía no habían hablado al respecto, pero ella tenía intención de ocupar la habitación de invitados.

Aunque quizá tuviera que cambiarse más adelante, pues tendrían que decidir cuál de las dos piezas remodelarían para usarla como habitación para los niños. Con gemelos en camino, era un reto interesante y quería encargarse ella de los cambios que se hicieran.

Quizá le sirviera de ayuda echar un vistazo a alguna revista de decoración, pensó Serena en un momento de optimismo y vitalidad.

Y así, llevada por ese optimismo, se animó a llamar a su madre... que no se alegró demasiado de oírla:

-¿Estás loca, cariño? ¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarme ahora? -le preguntó Ikuko. Obviamente, Serena había olvidado la diferencia horaria-. Sabes que tenemos que marcharnos a trabajar. Sólo he respondido por si llamaban del estudio para cambiar algún horario.

-Lo siento, mamá; sólo quería...

-¿Me puedes llamar en otro momento? -la interrumpió Ikuko-. Estoy deseando que me cuentes todo lo de Anthony y la boda; pero ahora mismo...

-¿Anthony?, ¿quién es Anthony?

-Tony, supuse que era el diminutivo de Anthony.

-Darien, mamá. Se llama Darien, no Tony.

-¿De veras? Un nombre muy sexy. Darien Chiba. En fin, no puedo retrasarme ni un segundo más.

-Claro, mamá, lo entiendo.

-Te llamaré en cuanto tenga alguna noticia. Deséanos suerte.

-Sí, aunque creo que no tienes mi nuevo número de...

Había colgado. La comunicación se había interrumpido al otro lado de la línea y Serena se imaginó a su madre corriendo con ropa demasiado ajustada, con tacones demasiado altos y una cara demasiado estirada. Se había hecho la cirugía estética el año anterior, al tiempo que aumentaba el volumen de sus pechos. De seguir así, acabaría pareciendo la hermana menor de Serena, pensó ésta. Segundos después, sonó el interfono. Lo primero que Serena oyó fue el llanto de un bebé, seguido inmediatamente por la voz de Beth Chiba:

-¿Puedo entrar, cariño?

Pocas veces se había sentido Serena tan contenta de ver a alguien. Beth subió las escaleras y entró en el apartamento rebosante de alegría. Llevaba a Amy en un brazo y sujetaba un cochecito y un paquete de pañales con el otro.

-Si estás ocupada, me voy. Pero antes tengo que darle un biberón a esta renacuaja -dijo Beth. Luego, sin mediar aviso alguno, le entregó a Amy para que Serena la agarrase mientras ella preparaba el biberón-. Estoy cuidándola mientras Seiya encuentra una niñera -explicó.

-Es un cielo -afirmó Serena mientras aspiraba el delicioso aroma de la pequeña, que empezaba a tranquilizarse.

-¡Lo es! Seiya está deseando pasar más tiempo con ella, pero en el hospital le están apretando mucho los tornillos -comentó Beth-. Supongo que a Darien le pasará lo mismo... Serena, si estás enfadada con él por no haber tenido luna de miel...

-No lo estoy.

-Te aseguro que te compensará. Lo conozco. No es como mi Zafiror, que necesita que lo espabilen un poco para determinar sus prioridades.

-¿Darien las tiene claras?

-Piensas que sí, ¿verdad? -preguntó Beth, preocupada.

-Sí, sí -aseguró Serena, que ya se había encariñado de aquella entrañable mujer-. Pero me gusta que me lo diga alguien que lo conoce de toda la vida, nada más.

-¿Te sentías un poco sola o estoy equivocada?

-Un poquito -reconoció Serena.

-Bien, ya me la puedes dejar -dijo Beth, en alusión a Amy, una vez hubo preparado el biberón.

-¿Me dejas que...?

-Le daremos la mitad cada una -se adelantó Beth mientras agarraba a la pequeña-. Sé que estoy siendo egoísta y que te gustaría practicar un poco, pero la quiero tantísimo... ¡No te imaginas!

-Sí, Beth, claro que me lo imagino.

-Después de ver cómo sufría Seiya al perderla, casi no me atrevo a soltarla - Beth se secó una lágrima mientras acomodaba a la pequeña sobre el brazo y empezaba a alimentarla. Amy soltó un pequeño eructo y Beth le separó un momento el biberón-. No tan rápido, cariño... Los biberones están bien, pero nada como la leche natural.

-Yo no quería usar biberones -dijo Serena-. Pero ahora no sé si podré producir leche suficiente: vamos a tener gemelos, Beth.

No era la mejor manera de comunicar la noticia. Beth movió el biberón sobresaltada y Amy rompió a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Vais a tener gemelos?, ¿cómo lo sabes tan pronto? – preguntó Beth mientras calmaba a la niña. Serena guardó silencio, pues no quería preocuparla con lo del desgarro en la placenta-. Ya veo que eres igual que Darien. No podíais conoceros, enamoraros, casaros, quedarte embarazada y tener un bebé. Teníais que conoceros, enamoraros, quedarte embarazada, casaros y tener gemelos -sentenció Beth.

«Te equivocas en el orden», pensó Serena. «Primero me quedé embarazada, luego nos conocimos, nos casamos y no me enamoré hasta...» Hasta el día anterior. ¿Había sido el día anterior? Sí, había sido como mirar por una cámara antes de lograr enfocar la imagen: siempre había sabido lo que tenía delante, pero no había visto con claridad sus sentimientos hasta el último momento: lo amaba. No podía negarse que amaba a Darien en su totalidad: amaba su cuerpo, su ternura y su cariño; amaba su energía, su sentido del humor, su franqueza y la forma que tenía de relacionarse con su enorme y maravillosa familia. Quería formar parte de su vida eternamente, de la misma manera que había deseado estar en la foto que Darien le había enseñado hacía dos semanas y media. Quería conquistarlo; conquistar un hueco en su corazón. Sobre todo, quería que Darien correspondiese sus sentimientos. Mientras miraba a su madre con Amy, se sintió dividida entre dejarse creer que podía suceder o afrontar que no era posible.

¿Cómo iba a serlo? El acuerdo prematrimonial daba muestra de la mutua precaución con que habían encarado aquella relación. Contenía cuarenta y siete cláusulas que establecían los derechos de cada uno ante las más extrañas situaciones que pudieran darse.

Entonces pensó en la desconfianza que Darien había mostrado al principio al verla sangrando. No podía culparlo. En su lugar, quizá hubiera pensado ella lo mismo. Pero hablaba a las claras de la distancia que los separaba.

La otra cosa que había sucedido el día anterior, el mutuo deseo sexual, sólo era una fachada ilusoria tras la que se ocultaba la dura realidad.

-Acabamos de recibir una llamada de su marido, señora Chiba –la informó la joven secretaria del doctor Tomoe-. Dice que se va a retrasar cinco minutos; pero que vendrá en seguida. Pase a la sala de espera, por favor.

-Gracias -dijo Serena, escondiendo su desencanto.

Aunque era una cosa sin importancia. Después de todo, ¿qué importancia tenía que Darien estuviese presente mientras ella respondía una batería de preguntas sobre su historial clínico? Ninguna. Pero, simplemente, como los bebés eran lo único que los unía, se aferraba a cualquier asunto relacionado con ellos, pues facilitaba que se vieran, se hablaran y se tocaran.

Porque Darien estaba demasiado ocupado para eso la mayoría del tiempo. De no haber sabido con antelación que su empresa tenía previsto lanzar el nuevo juego en breve, habría pensado que se estaba escondiendo de ella.

La noche anterior, había llegado justo para cenar y, después de hacerlo, se había encerrado en su despacho para seguir trabajando, encadenado a la pantalla del ordenador como si fuera un periférico más de éste. Por su parte, Serena había avanzado todo el trabajo que había podido que le había encargado Case Renfrew.

De modo que así estaban, una pareja de trabajadores que se comunicaba mediante mensajes a secretarias y notitas en la nevera... que se había conocido hacía tres semanas, llevaba casada cinco días y había concebido gemelos nueve semanas atrás...

La llamaron tres minutos más tarde y, después de media hora, salió de la consulta pertrechada de folletos sobre el embarazo, información sobre hospitales y muestras de papillas, lociones para bebés y pañales como para alimentar, perfumar y cambiar a los gemelos durante varias semanas.

Allí estaba Darien, entre medias de dos hombres, sentado en un asiento de cuero. Los tres hombres parecían ansiosos, como si estuvieran deseando marcharse a sus casas, temerosos de que hubiera algo contagioso en la consulta del médico.

Darien se levantó y, de pronto, su expresión angustiada desapareció. Estaba radiante: llevaba un traje gris con una caída que realzaba su altura. Parecía llenar la sala de espera de masculinidad y éxito, aunque Darien no se daba cuenta, pues tenía fija toda su atención en ella.

-Siento no haber llegado antes -se disculpó él después de darle un beso fugaz en la boca.

-No te preocupes. Todavía no me ha visto el médico.

-¿Y todos esos papeles?

-Regalos de la enfermera. Para leer y saber qué me va a ir pasando.

-Déjame que lo lleve.

-Estoy bien -se resistió Serena, aunque deseaba recostarse sobre el pecho de Darien.

-Lo meteremos en el maletín.

Lo abrió y Serena accedió a entregarle los papeles, a fin de no discutir por algo sin importancia.

-Señor y señora Chiba, el doctor los está esperando -anunció entonces la enfermera.

No tardaron mucho. Todo parecía ir bien... Pero mientras esperaban para concertar una nueva cita para cuatro semanas más tarde, Darien susurró al oído de Serena:

-No ha dicho nada del tema.

-¿Crees que deberíamos haberle preguntado? -respondió ella, sabedora de que Darien se refería a lo de las relaciones maritales.

-Él dijo que una semana y eso fue el domingo -comentó él-. Supongo que de haber considerado necesario prolongar la abstinencia...

-Pero no lo ha hecho, de modo que ya podemos...

-Aunque todavía es domingo.

-Cierto... Total, da igual. Como en realidad no vamos a...

-Por supuesto -convino Darien-. Da totalmente igual. Yo era sólo... por saber.

-Lógico -dijo Serena-. En fin, lo normal es pensar que todo va bien.

-¿Te apetece que paremos a comer en algún sitio para celebrarlo? - propuso él entonces.

-Perfecto -accedió ella.

Luego, aunque Darien comió una barbaridad, acortaron en seguida la sobremesa y nada más llegar a casa, él se encerró en el estudio para trabajar.

El domingo, Zafiro y Mamoru los visitaron para el aperitivo. Darien preparó unos huevos revueltos, con papas fritas, beicon, zumo de naranja y café.

A Serena le olió todo nauseabundo. Cada vez le costaba más encontrarle gusto a la comida, pero nadie tenía por qué enterarse del problema; y menos aún Darien. No tenía ni idea de que supiera cocinar y, por mucho que a ella no le apeteciese nada, daba la impresión de que era un aperitivo de lo más suculento.

-Esto es tradición entre los Chiba -comentó Mamoru mientras devoraba una loncha de beicon.

-Los hombres piensan mejor con el estómago lleno -añadió Zafiro.

Serena no se fiaba de Zafiro. Tampoco pensaba que él se fiara de ella. Tenía fama de ser escéptico respecto al amor.

-¿Y las mujeres no? -lo desafió Serena.

Zafiro se encogió de hombros de mal humor y Darien le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria:

-¿Acabas de dejar tirada a otra de tus amiguitas? -le preguntó.

-¿Te refieres a si he terminado una relación con una mujer?

-No, me refiero a si has dejado tirada a otra de tus amiguitas. En tu caso hay que expresarlo así.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eliges a todas las mujeres que sabes que confirmarán todos los prejuicios que tienes sobre el sexo femenino -intervino Mamoru con alegría.

-¿Hace falta que tengamos esta discusión delante de una mujer?

-Serena es tu cuñada -dijo Mamoru-. Debe saber la terrible verdad.

-¿A saber?

-Que no quieres arriesgarte a confiar en las mujeres.

-¿Y por qué dices eso?

-Porque siempre es más fácil aferrarse a nuestras creencias que probar si nos estamos equivocando -respondió Darien con paciencia.

-No quiero hablar del tema.

-Supongo -dijo Darien-. Así que sigue comiendo. Simplemente, me da pena la mujer.

-¿Cuál?

-La que has abandonado.

-No lo he hecho. Ha sido una decisión compartida.

-Entiendo. O sea que ha decidido volver con su marido, ¿no?

-Darien, ¿te importa reservar tu agresividad para la caja de nuestro juego? - Zafiro sacó la caja del juego de ordenador que iban a lanzar al mercado y la colocó sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué es tan espantosa? -repuso Darien.

-Por la combinación de colores -se atrevió a intervenir Serena, para explicar a continuación a qué se refería. Charlaron por espacio de dos horas y, finalmente, decidieron llamar al departamento de diseño gráfico para que hicieran otra nueva.

-No la dejes escapar -le recomendó Zafiro a Darien cuando él y Mamoru se marchaban.

Los tres hermanos miraron a Serena, que estaba poniendo los platos en el fregadero.

-¿Cómo que no la deje escapar? -repitió Darien, desconcertado. Notaba que su hermano había intuido algo extraño, pero se negaba a mencionarle las cláusulas del contrato prematrimonial-. ¿Crees que intento librarme de ella? - añadió, haciéndose el tonto.

-Lo dice como advertencia -terció Mamoru-. Te está avisando de sus intenciones, Darien. Como te descuides, va a ir por ella.

-Mamoru, no gastes bromas de mal gusto -lo reprochó Zafiro.

-¿Quién dice que estoy bromeando? -¡Yo! Y en serio, Darien, como hermano que te quiere, has elegido a una mujer estupenda.

-Gracias -dijo él-. Yo empiezo a pensar lo mismo -añadió sin pensárselo. - ¿Empezando? -inquirió Mamoru. No se molestó en aclararles la cuestión. ¡Que pensaran lo que les diese la gana! En esos momentos lo único que quería era librarse de ellos, para poder estar a solas con Serena y... ¿Y qué?, ¿romper el acuerdo prematrimonial en mil pedazos? ¡Sí!, ¡maldita sea!, ¡claro que sí! Llevaba una semana entera martirizándose, intentando en vano olvidarse del dolor que oprimía sus ingles cada vez que pensaba en Serena.

Pero, después de despedirse de Zafiro y Mamoru, se detuvo un segundo en el pasillo y se quedó dubitativo: ¿sería justo para Serena?, ¿acaso quería ella lo mismo que él?


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 8**

¿Darien? Oyó el tono asustado de su pregunta y la miró a la cara. Se la notaba preocupada, lo que no era de extrañar, pues no tenía él costumbre de quedarse parado como un palo en el pasillo durante minutos y minutos. No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero al mirar hacia la cocina vio que la mesa donde habían comido estaba totalmente recogida.

-¿Qué pasa, Darien? -lo presionó Serena, acercándose a él.

-Nada. Estoy bien.

-¿Tiene que ver con el juego de ordenador? -insistió Serena.

-De verdad, estoy bien.

-Pues tienes una cara muy rara para estar bien.

Puede que si ella no se hubiera acercado, si no le hubiera tocado el brazo y no lo estuviera mirando con el ceño fruncido...

-No sigas, por favor.

-¿Que no siga cómo?

-Nada, no es culpa tuya.

-¿Qué no es culpa mía?

-Nada. Nada de nada.

-¿Darien? -incluso la forma de pronunciar su nombre, entreabriendo los labios al final, lo hacía estremecerse.

-Es que... -sabía que no debía hablar, pero no pudo evitarlo-. Hace una semana desde que vimos al doctor Tomoe, cuando tuviste el desgarro. Y no puedo dejar de pensar que si nuestro matrimonio fuera normal, si no tuviéramos ese acuerdo prematrimonial, yo podría... no pasaría nada porque ahora hiciéramos el amor. En estos momentos no hay otra cosa en el mundo que desee hacer. Por eso, cuando me tocas, no sé si voy a conseguir controlarme.

Serena retiró la mano despacio. Casi le resultaba divertido. La semana anterior había compartido su necesidad. Recordó aquel diálogo sobre duchas frías... pero era evidente que ya no sentía lo mismo. Por su parte, Darien se había mantenido lejos de ella durante toda la semana. Pero, aunque a Serena sí parecía haberla serenado, a él no le había servido para enfriar su excitación.

-No me pidas que te ayude, por favor -replicó Serena, por fin-. Porque a mí me está costando tanto como a ti resistirme -confesó, para sorpresa de Darien.

Sus ojos se encontraron y, segundos después, con una urgencia desesperada, sus bocas hicieron lo mismo. Se puso a temblar. No había sido consciente de lo mucho que se había estado reprimiendo hasta ese preciso instante. Y ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Darien la besó con ternura y ansiedad al mismo tiempo. Tenía las palmas de las manos apoyadas sobre la puerta, a ambos costados de Serena, aprisionándola y apretando el pecho contra los senos de ella. Podía haberla disgustado su impaciencia, pero no fue así. Daba la impresión de que los dos llevaban mucho tiempo esperando. Demasiado. Separó los labios y notó su lengua junto a la propia. Entonces sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban y se aferró a él para no caerse al suelo.

-Supongo que... mi dormitorio... es mucho más cómodo -propuso Darien sin resuello.

Incapaces de cubrir la distancia hasta la cama sin tocarse, realizaron el trayecto por etapas, deteniéndose cada pocos pasos para besarse y abrazarse, como si una separación de más de un segundo pudiese romper el encanto. Las ventanas del dormitorio estaban cubiertas por persianas de varillas, a través de cuyos intersticios se filtraba la luz de la luna. La cama estaba sin hacer. Cayeron juntos. O quizá fue Darien quien la tiró, porque fue Serena la que acabó encima.

Lo único que importaba era que sus cuerpos estaban pegados, ardientes. No se molestó en desabrocharle los botones de la chaqueta, sino que se limitó a sacársela por la cabeza y se quedó ronco al ver sus pechos adornados con un sujetador negro de lencería... del que no tardó en deshacerse.

También ella estaba deseando verlo desnudo y cuando por fin se recorrieron piel a piel, de punta a punta y alcanzaron el orgasmo, se sintieron extasiados:

-¿De verdad es ésta la primera vez que nos acostamos? -susurró Darien- . Cada vez que he pensado en este momento, ¡y casi no he hecho otra cosa desde que te conozco!, me da la sensación de que ya hemos estado juntos. Es una sensación tan agradable, tan familiar...

-Sé a lo que te refieres -convino Serena.

Guardaron silencio largo rato y cuando por fin bajaron de las nubes, los dos se quedaron dormidos. El pelo de Darien caía sobre el hombro de ella, uno de cuyos pechos rozaba la mano de él.

Serena se despertó primero, una hora después. Luego, cuando vio el potente brazo de su marido cubriéndole el estómago, le entraron ganas de llorar de felicidad.

«Este es mi sitio. Darien y yo nos pertenecemos. Nunca me he sentido tan a gusto en la vida», pensó emocionada.

Darien seguía medio dormido, con la expresión relajada y una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios. Lo miró y se abandonó al placer de enumerar todas las cosas que le gustaban de él. Hacerle el amor había sido fabuloso, pero, aun así, no podía afirmar que fuera su cuerpo lo que más apreciaba de Darien. Era, sencillamente, él.

Y su familia. Después de la conversación que habían tenido por la mañana con Mamoru y Zafiro, en la cual había notado el sincero afecto de éste por Tora, había perdido su desconfianza hacia él. Pronto aprendería a quererlo como a un Chiba más, de la misma manera que ya se había empezado a encariñar de Seiya, Zafiro, Jim y Beth.

Beth... Era el tipo de madre que siempre había deseado para sí. Una madre que cumplía con su papel con gusto, que disfrutaba siéndolo; no como la suya, cuya única preocupación era no parecerlo. «Quizá esté siendo injusta», concedió Serena. «A mamá no le he dado una oportunidad. Todavía no le he contado lo de los gemelos y ella estaba tan distraída la semana pasada, que ni siquiera esperó a que le diera mi nuevo número de teléfono».

De pronto, deseó cruzar la distancia que las mantenía alejadas. Incluso se sintió mal por haber desviado todo su amor y fidelidad hacia Beth Chiba. Darien aún seguía dormido. Había trabajado mucho durante la semana anterior, acostándose después de medianoche para despertarse a las seis cada madrugada. Era lógico que estuviera agotado y que estuviese recuperándose.

Apartó la mano con la que le estaba rozando uno de los pechos y logró salir de la cama sin perturbar su sueño. Luego se vistió en silencio y a medida que se ponía una y otra prenda recordaba cómo se las había quitado Darien antes. Se excitó tanto, que se alegró de que él siguiera dormido, pues, de lo contrario, habría regresado a la cama para apretarse a su lado.

Fue al salón, descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número de su madre. No había planeado cómo decirle lo de los gemelos, pero tenía la esperanza de que, en esa ocasión, pudieran hablar con tranquilidad.

-¿Diga? -respondió Ikuko después de tres pitidos.

-Hola, mamá...

-¡Serena!, ¡no puedo creerme que no hayas llamado antes! -exclamó Ikuko-. ¡Yo no tenía tu teléfono!

-Lo sé, mamá. Lo siento. ¿Podemos hablar ahora?

-¿Hablar? En realidad quiero llorar. ¡No le han dado papel! Cambiaron el guión a última hora y han eliminado su personaje -dijo la madre, indignada.

-Es una profesión cruel. ¿No crees que debería intentar dedicarse a otra cosa después de quince años?

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que no -reconoció Serena-. Pero te voy a decir algo que quizá te alegre un poco.

-¿En serio, cariño? -preguntó Ikuko, poco convencida.

-Darien y yo... bueno, estamos esperando gemelos para febrero.

-¡Santo cielo!, ¡qué espanto!

-¿Qué? -exclamó Serena, asombrada.

-Bueno, está muy bien si sois felices y eso -dijo la madre-. Pero nunca volverás a recuperar la línea. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Un bebé ya se nota...

-En estos momentos no me preocupa la línea -replicó Serena, esforzándose por contener su enfado—. La semana pasada tuve un problemilla, pero ahora estoy bien y lo único que importa es que todo salga bien.

-¿Problemilla?, ¿con el embarazo?

-Sí, pero no ha pasado...

-Muchas mujeres tienen abortos; sobre todo cuando esperan gemelos.

-Lo sé, y precisamente por eso...

-Cariño, puede que te suene un poco violento, pero créeme, sólo estoy pensando en ti: si acabara sucediendo, tómatelo como un regalo del cielo. Está claro que te has casado porque estabas embarazada. Eso de la boda me pareció demasiado precipitado desde el principio. Pero si la naturaleza quiere hacerte el favor de darle una oportunidad a vuestro matrimonio, dale gracias a Dios. No está bien obligar a un hombre a que se case porque te has quedado embarazada y robarle su libertad antes de que esté preparado. Podríais separaros y luego, si queréis, empezar de nuevo de cero, sin ataduras –dijo Ikuko. De pronto, se oyó la voz de Matt al otro lado del aparato-. Matt, cariño.

Cindy llamó para que comiéramos juntos... No, ahora estoy hablando con Serena. La pobre está embarazada de gemelos y va a tener un aborto natural... Oye, cariño, tengo que colgar -añadió la madre.

-Apunta mi número de teléfono -dijo Serena, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Espera que agarre un bolígrafo... ¡Dispara! Medio minuto después, Serena colgó el teléfono. Era evidente que entre su madre y ella había una distancia insalvable.

«Mis bebés, nuestros bebés, son más importantes que la película de Matt, que mi línea y que la libertad de Darien. Sé que no estoy equivocada. No voy a perderlos», se dijo.

Con todo, una cosa sí era cierta: si por desgracia acababa perdiendo a los gemelos, el motivo por el que Darien y ella se habían casado desaparecería. «No podría soportarlo. No superaría nunca perder a los bebés y a Darien», pensó angustiada.

Así, después de aquella decepcionante llamada, se quedó en el sofá del salón, con la mirada perdida en el vacío, hasta que un movimiento le hizo darse cuenta de que Darien estaba despierta y la estaba observando. Serena se obligó a sonreír y obtuvo una sonrisa perezosa por parte de Darien como recompensa.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó él.

-Nada. Estoy bien -mintió ella-. ¿Y tú? Tenías que estar cansado. Has dormido un buen rato.

-Me siento fantástico -aseguró Darien, que se fijó en que Serena estaba vestida-. Parece que tú sí llevas un rato despierta.

-En realidad no me he dormido -volvió a mentir-. He estado leyendo un rato -añadió, apuntando hacia una mesa en la que, por suerte, había una revista.

Aunque no lo había meditado a fondo, tenía la corazonada de que era fundamental no dejarle saber lo mucho que la había afectado haber hecho el amor con él. Darien no debía pensar que había sido nada especial; que se había enamorado de él todavía más. Sobre todo, no debía saber que estaba deseando volver a alcanzar aquella sensación extática una y otra vez.

No comprendió por qué quería ocultarle tanto sus sentimientos hasta que una hora después, en el baño, descubrió que había vuelto a sangrar.

Sólo un poco, pero lo suficiente como para perder los nervios. Darien había salido a comprar leche y el periódico, lo cual le permitió ahorrarle el disgusto. Llamó al doctor Tomoe en secreto y éste le sugirió que se abstuvieran de hacer el amor hasta el cuarto mes de embarazo. «No debemos hacer el amor de nuevo. Nunca deberíamos haberlo hecho», pensó Serena. «Yo quería, sigo queriendo... pero si hacer el amor pone en peligro la vida de mis bebés, acabaré perdiendo también a Darien, ¡y no puedo perderlo».

No, definitivamente, no podía confesarle que se había enamorado de él. Porque Darien, en los momentos más optimistas, había hablado de que su matrimonio podría perdurar si se respetaban, por el bien del bebé. Pero no había hablado de amor en ningún momento.

Respeto. De la misma manera que esa palabra no definía en absoluto lo que Serena sentía hacia él, el término relaciones maritales no encajaba en absoluto con la felicidad que la había invadido en la cama, junto a Darien.

Pensó que la vida era irónica, pues para tener una oportunidad de retenerlo, tendría que fingir que no lo quería para nada. Había fingido. Era lo único que se le ocurría para explicar el cambio de actitud de Serena. En realidad, no tenía interés por el periódico, pero lo había usado como excusa para salir.

Después de pasar por un quiosco, se acercó a una tienda por leche, incapaz de comprender lo mal que se encontraba, con lo bien que se había sentido una hora antes. Había despertado en una cama arrugada, impregnada del aroma de Serena, gloriosamente cálida. Se había estirado, disfrutando de su desnudez, a la espera de verla regresar y besarla de nuevo.

Como no aparecía, se había vestido de cualquier forma, deseoso de acariciarla; no necesariamente para meterla otra vez en la cama, sino porque era preciosa.

Tenía el corazón henchido de alegría. De hecho, estaba un poco asustado de tanta felicidad. Mina le había hecho tanto daño que ya no sabía si creer en el amor... ni si quería siquiera sentirlo de nuevo. Era demasiado peligroso. Y él no quería ser tan vulnerable. Quizá, en el fondo, no fuera mucho menos escéptico que Zafiro.

Pero no había querido ser negativo y había ido al salón al encuentro de Serena... donde la había hallado helada sobre el sofá, triste y desgraciada. Y cuando había intentado averiguar qué le ocurría, ella le había mentido. En realidad, supuso que cuando de veras había mentido había sido durante el mágico encuentro que los había unido en la cama, por mucho que hubiese jurado que Serena se había entregado con la misma pasión que él.

No sabía si enfadarse o despreciarse. ¿Es que era tan insensible que no era capaz de notar los sentimientos de una mujer? ¡No, los sentimientos de Serena! Las mujeres en general le importaban un pimiento. En esos momentos, ella era la única que importaba... Tenían que hablar al respecto cuando volviese a casa.

Aunque intuía que Serena no querría. Por algún motivo, trataría de encerrarse... lo cual lo desconcertaba, pues una de las cosas que más apreciaba de ella era lo franca y abierta que era.

En efecto, cuando llegó a casa, Serena se excusó con que no podía hablar en ese momento porque estaba cocinando y, por cierto, Zafiro había llamado, al igual que su madre y una tal Zeke.

-¿Cuándo? -preguntó Darien con el ceño fruncido.

-Hace unos minutos. Las tres llamadas seguidas. Te lo he apuntado todo - respondió, forzándose a sonreír. ¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿Aspiraba a ganar el título de secretaria del mes?

-Serena...

-Zafiro dijo que era urgente.

-Está bien. Lo llamaré en seguida.

-Y...

-Sí, sí, Zeke Butterfield y mamá.

-Estuve charlando un rato con ella.

-Me alegro.

Le lanzó una mirada recelosa; la tercera en medio minuto. ¿Por qué le estaba hablando en un tono tan raro? Un tono tristón y melancólico... ¿por qué? Transcurrieron varias semanas y Darien siguió sin saberlo.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 9**

ESTE matrimonio se viene a pique irremisiblemente -murmuró Darien. Había llegado a casa a las seis y, como de costumbre, la había encontrado vacía. Eran principios de octubre. El calor del verano quedaba atrás y el otoño se instalaba frío y neblinoso. Como frío y neblinoso se sentía Darien en esos momentos.

El embarazo de Serena había avanzado sin problemas. Después de algunas semanas de intensa actividad, la empresa había lanzado el juego de ordenador, el cual se estaba vendiendo mejor de lo previsto. Todo eran beneficios y felicitaciones... pero nada de eso le importaba en realidad.

Lo único importante eran Serena y los gemelos. Por eso, cada vez que llegaba a casa y no la veía, se aterrorizaba pensando multitud de posibles desgracias, a la cual más espantosa e improbable.

No debía torturarse. Serena no le había dado motivos para pensar que fuera a fugarse. Pero era obvio que su matrimonio era muy frágil. De todo cuanto los unía, lo más fuerte era el acuerdo prematrimonial, y hasta éste lo habían roto. Sólo una vez.

En los siguientes dos meses y medio no habían vuelto a cometer aquel error, por mucho que su cuerpo la deseara desesperante día tras día.

Entró en la habitación que habían destinado para los bebés. Dado que iban a tener gemelos, habían acabado escogiendo la mayor de las habitaciones disponibles. Es decir, su estudio. Con lo cual, Darien había tenido que trasladar el escritorio y el ordenador al dormitorio, lo que le impedía trabajar por la noche si Serena quería dormirse pronto. Lo cual ocurría con frecuencia. Al final habían acordado que lo más sensato era que trasladase sus cosas a la habitación de invitados que quedaba libre, donde había acabado durmiendo también.

Miró en derredor, tratando de ver si había algún cambio. Era uno de los pocos temas sobre los que hablaban sin dificultad. Quizá porque coincidían en todo: Darien estaba encantado con cómo estaba decorando Serena la habitación y ella estaba poniendo el alma en la tarea.

El techo olía a pintura, de modo que abrió las ventanas para ventilar el interior:

-Serena, ¿eres tú? -preguntó al oír que la puerta de la entrada se abría.

-Hola -saludó ella, para dirigirse a la habitación a continuación.

Bajo un amplio vestido gris, sus piernas conservaban la esbeltez de siempre, y seguía moviéndose con gracia, a pesar del creciente volumen del vientre. Darien sintió deseos de tocarla, así como un instinto masculino, orgulloso y protector al mismo tiempo.

De pronto, en cambio, le dio rabia que Serena estuviera empleando tanto tiempo en esa habitación. Pasará lo que pasara en el futuro, ¿no sería mejor para los gemelos que sus padres estuvieran más tiempo junto?

-Serena, ¿tienes que trabajar mañana? -le preguntó Darien, decidido a no quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-Tenía intención -contestó ella-. Tengo que dar los últimos retoques a la casa del señor Renfrew-añadió.

Aunque ya casi había terminado y, si Darien quería, podía tomarse el día libre sin problemas. « ¡Sé sincera!», se dijo Serena. «Si Darien quisiera, podrías tomarte los siguientes diez días libres, con o sin problemas».

-Lo digo porque podríamos hacer un viajecito a...

-¿No querían tus padres que hiciéramos una barbacoa con ellos este fin de semana? -se resistió en cualquier caso.

-Sí, pero son mis padres. No les queda más remedio que aguantarse si les doy plantón.

-¿Se trata de algo importante?

-Bueno, tengo que acondicionar la casa del lago para el invierno. Estaba pensando que podíamos ir mañana y pasar un par de días de vacaciones. He oído que la semana que viene lloverá, pero hasta el lunes hará bueno.

-Creía que Don acondicionaba la casa.

-Lo haría si yo no estuviera, claro. Pero siempre me ha gustado encargarme personalmente -afirmó Darien con rotundidad-. Y hemos estado tan ocupados que no nos hemos acercado allí en todo el verano...

Aunque sabía que si su matrimonio hubiera marchado mejor, habrían encontrado el momento para hacerlo, aunque hubiera tenido que llevarse algo de trabajo.

-No hemos ido desde principios de julio, antes de casarnos - prosiguió Darien-. Nos vendría bien un respiro.

Serena sabía que lo último que necesitaba era pasar tres días y cuatro noches a solas con Darien; pero no podía decir que no.

-Tienes razón. Es una idea estupenda -accedió finalmente-. Necesitamos un respiro.

Salieron a las nueve de la mañana. Darien trató de concentrarse en la circulación, pero apenas había tráfico y otros pensamientos distraían su atención.

Ya no estaba seguro de qué esperaba de ese fin de semana. O quizá sí estaba seguro, pero le parecía un objetivo tan inalcanzable, que ni siquiera se atrevía a soñar con él.

Serena dormía a su lado, en el asiento del copiloto. Lo había echado para atrás y estaba usando el abrigo a modo de almohada. El pelo le caía sobre la mejilla.

Darien no pudo evitar fantasear con la engañosa idea de que eran como cualquier pareja casada, profundamente enamorada; con la engañosa idea de que cuando terminara el viaje y Serena se moviera, él se inclinaría para despertarla con un besito delicado en la boca. Y una vez en la casa, antes de deshacer las maletas incluso, correrían las cortinas del dormitorio y dejarían que la luz entrara mientras hacían el amor en la cama.

Después de diez minutos de felices ensoñaciones, se enfadó consigo mismo. ¿Desde cuándo se dedicaba a engañarse? Soñar era peligroso... aunque quizá pudiera todavía convertir en realidad sus sueños. Desde luego, no iba a dejar escapar a Serena sin pelear. No, haría todo cuanto estuviera en su mano por salvar su matrimonio y acabar con aquel distancia-miento.

El lunes, después del fin de semana, todo habría cambiado.

-¿Ya hemos llegado? -preguntó Serena, adormecida.

-Me encanta cómo duermes -Darien sonrió-. Como un oso en invierno.

-Lo sé. En los últimos cuatro meses he dormido más que en toda mi vida.

-No sabía que me había casado con una mujer tan perezosa.

-¿Perezosa? Estoy gestando huesos y células mientras duermo. ¡Y por duplicado! A ver cuándo aprendes tú a hacer lo mismo -bromeó Serena.

-Lo que digo. Igualito que un oso: te despiertas dispuesta a sacar las garras.

-¿Ah, sí? -Serena rió-. ¿Sabes otra cosa que les pasa a los osos cuando se despiertan?

-Que están hambrientos. Pero no te preocupes. Anoche llamé a Amy para que nos dejara algo preparado en la nevera.

Los padres de Darien habían pasado dos semanas en la casa del lago, y también sus hermanos habían llevado a algunos amigos de vez en cuando, de modo que la asistenta había estado ocupada, al igual que Don.

Éste fue a recibirlos con la motora grande, pues había aprovechado para cargar leña para el invierno. Durante el viaje, la motora empezó a dar tirones, aunque lograron llegar a la orilla sin mayores contratiempos.

-Será mejor que le eche un vistazo -comentó Don mientras bajaban de la lancha.

-Tranquilo -dijo Darien-. Puedes irte a casa en cuanto hayamos metido el equipaje.

Intentó hablar con naturalidad, pero no estaba seguro de si los demás habría notado su impaciencia. No quería que Don anduviera cerca por la tarde y que los interrumpiese para comunicarle si había arreglado o no la motora.

Eso podía esperar unos días y, hasta entonces, quería quedarse a solas con Serena... Lo antes posible.

-¡Qué fría está la casa! -comentó Darien, después de despedirse de su ayudante.

-Está helada -coincidió ella.

-Voy a encender la estufa para que esto se caliente rápido. Luego, si te hace ilusión, te dejo que enciendas la chimenea, que es más acogedora –propuso Darien-. ¿Podrás agacharte a echar la leña?

-Espero que sí. Todavía no he llegado al quinto mes de embarazo.

-¿Pero puedes? -quiso asegurarse Darien.

-Perfectamente -le prometió ella.

-Luego podíamos dar una vuelta antes de que el sol se ponga y mirar los pájaros de la isla.

-¿Mirar pájaros? No sabía que los pájaros te interesaran -dijo Serena, extrañada.

-No me interesan -reconoció Darien, sonriente-. Pero es una buena excusa.

Luego se marchó para encender la estufa, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar: una excusa, ¿para qué?, se preguntó Serena.

¿Y había notado cierta tensión sexual en el aire o eran sólo imaginaciones suyas? Lo más probable era que sólo se debiese a que, por primera vez desde la boda, estaban solos, sin familiares ni compromiso laboral alguno. De pronto, recordó lo que Darien le había dicho el día anterior sobre ambientar la casa para el invierno, y comprendió que también eso era una excusa.

Darien estaba planeando algo. Estaba segura. Algo que quería decirle... Que quería el divorcio.

«No, no tiene por qué ser eso», se dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a la chimenea para echar leña. Le temblaban tanto las manos, que tuvo que concentrarse para que no se le derrumbara el montón de leños que estaba formando.

-Ya veo que de pequeña hiciste un par de hogueras con las _Girl Scouts _–la sorprendió Darien-. Has seguido el manual al pie de la letra.

-Vuelve a asustarme y tendré que empezar de cero -replicó Serena-. ¿La encendemos ya?

-Todavía no -sugirió él-. La estufa ya está calentando la casa. Salgamos a dar una vuelta antes de que se vaya el sol. Encenderemos la chimenea para la cena. Amy nos ha dejado preparada _una fondue._

-¿Una _fondue? _-Serena no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Cenar _fondue _junto a una chimenea no parecía lo más adecuado para pedir el divorcio, ¿no?

-¿No te gusta?

-Sí, sí... por supuesto.

-Puedes decir la verdad, Serena. Si la tiro a la basura, Amy no se dará cuenta.

Supongo que imaginó que sería romántico. Quizá su novio la sedujo con _una fondue _alguna vez. También nos ha dejado una botella de champán sin alcohol. Es un encanto.

-Perfecto -afirmó ella con convicción.

-En serio, si no te apetece, seguro que hay algo congelado - insistió Darien. Se acercó a Serena, que se puso de pie, con más dificultad que hacía unos meses.

Una vez incorporada, se masajeó la espalda y arqueó el tronco para estirar los músculos-. Haz el favor de no estar a la defensiva, ¿vale? Deja de decirme lo que crees que quiero oír -añadió.

-¿Lo dices por lo de la _fondue_

-¡Por todo, maldita sea! Pero empieza practicando con _la fondue _¿Te apetece o no te apetece?

-Sí-respondió Serena, sin mirarlo a la cara-. Me apetece.

-Bien -murmuró Darien-. Ahora necesito tomar un poco de aire -añadió, como haciéndola responsable del ambiente cargado que se respiraba dentro de la casa.

Serena lo siguió, enfadada por haber complicado tanto las cosas. Buscó algo que decir para distender la tensión y se le ocurrió recurrir al humor. Al principio de su relación, el sentido del humor los había ayudado:

-Bueno, ¿dónde están mis prismáticos?

-¿Qué prismáticos?

-¡Sí!, ¡rápido! Creo que he visto un canario con cresta -bromeó Serena.

-Ya te he dicho que lo de mirar pájaros era sólo una excusa.

-Una excusa, ¿para qué, Darien? -preguntó ella, con suavidad.

-Simplemente, para estar contigo -contestó-. ¿Por qué no dejas que nuestro matrimonio crezca? -añadió entonces, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y acariciándole la cara con la otra mano, forzándola a que lo mirase a los ojos.

-Porque tengo miedo -reconoció Serena.

-¿A perder los bebés?

-A perderlo todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con todo?, ¿qué es todo para ti?

Serena intentó expresar lo que sentía hacia él, hacia su familia; lo agradable que era saber que pertenecía a ellos. Pero no podía desnudar sus sentimientos de esa manera.

-¿No lo dirás por el dinero? -desconfió Darien-. ¿No te basta con la cláusula que acordamos en el contrato prematrimonial?

-¡No es eso, Darien! ¿Cómo es posible que sigas pensando que soy como mi prima después de tres meses juntos! -lo acusó, al tiempo que echaba a andar para alejarse de él.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa? -gritó Darien-. Dímelo.

No debería haberlo mirado a la cara. Pero lo hizo. Lo hizo y no se fijó en que el suelo estaba resbaladizo... y se cayó.

No fue un golpe duro ni contra una piedra, pero la caída la aterrorizó. Se quedó varios segundos en silencio, quieta, incapaz de serenar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón.

-¡Serena!, ¡Serena! -gritó Darien, desesperado.

-Estoy bien.

-¿Lo has hecho adrede para asustarme? -preguntó él en broma mientras se agachaba junto a Serena.

-Me pareció que tu corazón necesitaba una dosis de emoción.

-¡Gracias por preocuparte! ¿De verdad estás bien?

-Me siento un poco débil, nada más. ¿Volvemos a casa?

-En seguida. Yo te llevo.

-Puedo ir andando, en serio -Serena rió-. Basta con que me sujetes un poco, ¿vale?

-Nunca te dejaré, Serena. Te lo prometo.

Ella se quedó en silencio. No podía haberlo dicho en el sentido que ella quería. Darien se refería a los bebés, no al resto de sus vidas. Con todo, su promesa le pareció un regalo precioso. Regresaron a casa sujetos en un abrazo; Serena con la mejilla tan pegada al pecho de Darien, que pudo oír los latidos de su corazón.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 10**

¿SEGURO que estás bien?, ¿no te duele nada? -le preguntó Darien cuando llegaron al porche de la casa.

-Estoy bien. Hasta es posible que empiece a respirar con normalidad dentro de un par de horas. ¡Menudo susto! -bromeó Serena-. Gracias... por sujetarme.

El sol se estaba ocultando tras los pinos del horizonte. Apenas había luz y había bajado la temperatura.

Dentro, la estufa había calentado el aire, pero Darien se dirigió directamente hacia la chimenea. Prendió un papel de periódico por las cuatro esquinas y, segundos después, las llamas comenzaron a crepitar. Luego corrió dos sillas y Serena tomó asiento.

Se quedó tan absorta mirando el fuego, que no se dio cuenta de que Darien había ido a la cocina, hasta oír el timbre del microondas.

-¿Chocolate caliente en octubre? -dijo Serena al verlo regresar con dos tazas humeantes-. ¿Qué dejas para enero? -lo provocó.

-Vino caliente y castañas asadas.

-Nunca he probado ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Yo tampoco. Tenemos que fijar una fecha para la ocasión, ¿te parece? Aquí, tú traes las castañas y yo el vino.

Los dos rieron, se miraron a los ojos y luego, rápidamente, desviaron la vista hacia el fuego.

-No tenía derecho a decir lo que te dije antes sobre el dinero -se disculpó Darien, una hora después, aún los dos frente a la chimenea-. No sé qué me pasó.

Supongo que... hay tantas cosas que no me cuentas sobre lo que piensas y lo que sientes... Ya has visto mi familia: sabes cómo nos tratamos. Entre nosotros no nos tragamos nada. Mamá y papá no tenían que tirarnos de la lengua para saber cómo nos sentíamos. Pero supongo que, siendo hija única, en tu caso será diferente. No tengo por qué esperar que seas tan abierta como mis hermanos.

-No digas eso, Darien -le suplicó Serena-. Me encanta tu familia. Es... Esta tarde me preguntaste qué tenía miedo de perder, y ésa es una de las cosas. No quiero perder a tu familia.

-Pero, ¿por qué ibas a perderla? Sólo si...

-Si nos divorciáramos -completó ella.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?, ¿qué nos divorciemos?

-No, para mí todo sigue tal como convenimos al principio. Los bebés se merecen que estemos juntos.

-Claro -murmuró Darien-. Eso es innegable -añadió.

Pero pareció decepcionado con la respuesta. Lo que era una lástima, pues Serena había contestado lo que creía que él deseaba oír.

Darien no estaba a gusto. Le costaba respirar. La tensión sexual se respiraba en el ambiente. Tanto, que le impedía entender que lo único que le importaba a Serena era el bienestar de los gemelos.

Por otra parte, seguía convencido de que le ocultaba algo. Y sólo podían ser dos cosas: que lo amaba, o que no lo amaba. En cualquier caso, tenía que averiguar por qué.

-Recuerdo un día hace dos meses y medio -comentó Darien mientras le acariciaba el dorso de la mano con un dedo-. Al día siguiente de casarnos, los dos nos moríamos de ganas por hacernos el amor.

Subió el dedo hacia el antebrazo de Serena, que se quedó quieta, en silencio. Luego siguió ascendiendo hasta pasar por encima de la tira del sujetador y rozarle el hombro y el cuello.

-Recuerdo que un sádico disfrazado de médico nos dijo que esperáramos una semana -prosiguió Darien-, lo cual conseguimos, Dios sabe cómo. Pero nada más terminar la semana, recuerdo que nos deseábamos tanto que casi no llegamos al dormitorio -añadió, para bajar la boca a continuación y saborear su cuello, su oreja, sus labios...

-Darien...

Serena giró la cabeza hacia él, cerró los ojos y lo invitó a que la besara, deseosa de abandonarse y fundirse entre los brazos de Darien para siempre.

-Y fue maravilloso, ¿verdad? -susurró él-. No puedo estar equivocado en eso.

-Fue maravilloso -reconoció Serena, lanzando la lengua hacia la comisura de Darien.

-Pero luego, justo después, cambiaste por completo. Y cuando intenté averiguar qué te pasaba, te negaste a contármelo. Y cuando intenté seducirte, me diste calabazas -Darien se separó e hizo un gesto de impotencia. No lo había previsto, pero, tal vez, si quería sacar algo bueno de ese fin de semana, tendría que empezar por confesar su impotencia sobre cómo afrontar aquel matrimonio-. Dime qué tengo que hacer para conseguir que me digas que me deseas - añadió, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Necesitas que te lo diga? -preguntó Serena-. ¿Acaso no es evidente?

-Entonces, ¿por qué te distanciaste?

-Porque tenía miedo de hacer el amor y perder los gemelos.

-Pero el doctor Tomoe dijo...

-Tuve otro desgarro. No... No te lo dije. No fue nada, pero cuando llamé al doctor Tomoe...

-¿Dónde demonios estaba yo mientras tanto?

-Habías salido por el periódico.

-¿Y no me lo dijiste? -Darien se levantó, colérico, y empezó a dar vueltas hasta pararse frente a la chimenea.

-No quería preocuparte.

-¡Tonterías!

-¿Qué querías que hiciese? -Serena se puso de pie también-, ¿Que nada más entrar por la puerta te dijese que mi cuerpo seguía empeñado en abortar?

-No, pero...

-Cuando nos acostamos, fue tan maravilloso... Sentir tu cuerpo encima del mío, oírte susurrar mi nombre. Pero yo quería más. No me bastaba con el sexo. Me sentía como si... -Serena se detuvo, distraída.

De pronto, notó un ligero pinchazo en el estómago. Supuso que sería aprensión; que no debía molestar al doctor Tomoe cada vez que creyese sentir algo extraño...

Afortunadamente, en menos de medio minuto, el dolor se fue desvaneciendo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Serena?

-Nada -repuso ella, aún preocupada.

-¿Cómo que nada? -gritó él-. ¡No me vengas con ésas, por favor! Estoy intentando acercarme a ti y tú sigues apartándome. Estábamos discutiendo algo importante y te ha pasado algo que te ha distraído por completo; así que no me digas que no es nada.

-Sólo... sólo he notado un pinchazo.

-¿Un pinchazo?, ¿qué quieres decir?

-No lo sé, Darien -dijo Serena, con lágrimas en los ojos-. Nunca me ha pasado esto.

Me sentía tensa, me dolía... Puede que no sea nada. Quizá sigo un poco nerviosa por la caída.

-¿Es la primera vez que te pasa?

-No, hace diez minutos noté otro pinchazo. El último ha sido más intenso.

-Esto no me gusta nada.

-A mí tampoco -admitió Serena.

Entonces se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Vamos, siéntate -dijo Darien con ternura-. Intenta relajarte. A ver si se te pasa.

Pero, diez minutos después, volvió a notar otro pinchazo, más fuerte, durante más tiempo, más intenso.

Darien volvió a pedirle que se calmara, pero era el primero que estaba más tenso que la cuerda de un equilibrista.

Llamó al doctor Tomoe mientras Serena respiraba profundamente, tumbada en el sofá.

-Dice que estás haciendo lo correcto -la informó después de colgar-. Respira y estate tranquila.

-¡No puedo!

-Tenemos que ir de urgencias al hospital más cercano -dijo Darien, al tiempo que se metía un teléfono móvil en un bolsillo-. Voy por los abrigos.

Llegaron al muelle antes del siguiente pinchazo. Darien tomó a Serena en brazos, la tumbó boca arriba sobre un asiento y arrancó la motora a toda velocidad.

Dos minutos después, ya en medio del lago, el motor se ahogó y dejó de funcionar.

-¿Por qué no le pediría a Don que la arreglase? -se lamentó Darien, tras desistir en su empeño por arrancar. Miró en derredor y, al ver la luz proveniente de la ventana de sus vecinos, encontró una solución-. Los vecinos tienen una lancha.

Si supiera su número, podría llamarlos por el móvil para avisarlos de que la voy a tomar prestada... Sólo la vamos a necesitar diez minutos. No se darán cuenta -resolvió finalmente.

Serena intuyó la intención de Darien y lo agarró por un brazo antes de que él saltase al agua:

-¡No lo hagas, Darien!

-Soy buen nadador. Estaré de vuelta en menos de diez minutos.

-Hay medio kilómetro hasta el muelle. ¡Y el agua está helada! Podrías morir de hipotermia.

-Esto es por mi culpa -replicó él-. Don quería reparar el motor, pero yo insistí en que se marchara. Estaba demasiado impaciente por quedarme contigo -añadió, al tiempo que se agachaba para desatarse los zapatos.

-¡No, Darien! ¡Por favor, llama a Don! Puede acercarse en la otra lancha.

-Vive a media hora de distancia.

-¡Me da igual!

-Pero podrías perder los bebés, Serena.

Estaba llorando, luchando por agarrar a Darien de donde fuera. Y lo estaba consiguiendo, aunque sólo fuese porque él no se atrevía a resistirse, por temor a hacerle daño con algún movimiento brusco.

-Prefiero perder los bebés a perderte a ti -le suplicó ella-. Aunque ya sé que si los pierdo, te perderé a ti también. Nuestro matrimonio ya no tendrá ningún sentido, como dijo mi madre cuando le conté que estaba embarazada y que había tenido un desgarro. ¡Pero al menos estarás vivo, Darien! Llama a Don si te importan un poco mis sentimientos -concluyó entre sollozos.

No habló. Se limitó a sacar el móvil y a telefonear a su ayudante.

-Soy Darien. ¿Puedes venir de inmediato? Tenías razón con la motora. Debería haber dejado que la arreglaras. Estamos en medio del lago y tenemos que ir al hospital Glens Fall cuanto antes -dijo Darien nada más descolgar su ayudante-. No hagas preguntas. No hay tiempo.

Cortó la llamada, se arrodilló junto a Serena y la abrazó con todo el cariño de su corazón:

-Y ahora dime qué era eso de que me ibas a perder. Y qué tiene esto que ver con tu madre.

-Yo te amo, Darien -se declaró Serena, demasiado asustada como para seguir ocultándole la verdad-. ¡No imaginas el miedo que me da perderte!

-Yo también te quiero -afirmó él-. Creo que te quiero desde la primera vez que te vi. Pero no comprendo cómo es posible que me quieras y me hayas estado evitando todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? -le preguntó, emocionado al oír que Serena correspondía sus sentimientos.

-Porque si no me apartaba, acabaríamos haciendo el amor de nuevo y tenía miedo de que eso me provocara el aborto -contestó Serena-. Llamé a mi madre después de que nos acostáramos, cuando tú seguías dormido, pensando que se alegraría al enterarse de mi embarazo, y todo lo que se le ocurrió decirme fue que ya comprendía el motivo de nuestro repentino matrimonio; pero que nunca se debe forzar a un hombre a que se case contigo y que, si de verdad acababa perdiendo a los gemelos, tú podrías divorciarte y recuperar tu libertad.

Pero yo me negaba a perderte y, por mucho que me costara, sabía que la única forma de retenerte sería alejándome de ti.

-¿Crees que me habría deshecho de ti si los hubieras perdido?

-Ahora no, por supuesto. Pero al principio los bebés eran lo único firme que nos unía. Sin ellos, estaba segura de que nos separaríamos.

-Yo tenía los mismos miedos -reconoció Darien-. Pero ahora sabes que eso no sucederá nunca, ¿verdad? -añadió, susurrándole al oído.

-Sí, Darien. Sé que...

Serena se detuvo al sentir una nueva contracción.

-¿Te duele más que la anterior?

-Lo mismo. Quizá un poco menos -restó importancia Serena.

-Tienes las manos heladas -dijo Darien, el cual se agachó a besárselas, para, acto seguido, ir por una manta y cubrirse ambos con ella.

-Si de verdad me pongo de parto, perderé a los niños -dijo Serena, pasada la contracción-. No estoy ni de seis meses. Si naciesen ahora, no podrían sobrevivir.

-Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé.

-¡No quiero que pase!, ¡no es justo! -exclamó mientras una lágrima le caía por la mejilla.

-Pero estamos juntos -susurró Darien-. Pase lo que pase, bueno o malo, lo compartiremos entre los dos. Te quiero, Serena. Nuestro matrimonio es una bendición para mí. No te quiero sólo por los gemelos. Te quiero a ti y no pienso dejarte escapar.

-Yo también te quiero -insistió Serena-. Y ahora, ¡abrázame, por favor!, ¡no me sueltes!

Darien la estrechó entre los brazos, le giró la cabeza y la besó intensamente, con todo su corazón. Luego se quedaron callados, juntos y abrazándose, esperando.

Media hora después, oyeron la lancha de Don sobre las negras aguas del lago Diamond...


	12. Chapter 12

**EPÍLOGO**

¡MAMÁ!, ¿cómo has llegado tan rápido? -le preguntó Serena desde la cama del hospital, haciendo un esfuerzo para incorporarse un poco.

-Agradéceselo a tu marido -respondió Ikuko, mientras colocaba un enorme ramo de flores en un jarrón de la habitación-. Estuvo muy... persuasivo por teléfono. Me dijo unas cuantas verdades y... en fin, ¿podrás perdonarme si reconozco que me he equivocado?

-Claro que sí, mamá -contestó Serena. Sin duda, perdonar era sencillo en un día como aquél-. ¿No ha venido Matt?

-Está en medio de una película.

-¿No será otro papel de figurante en otro bodrio de gánster? - preguntó Serena con descarnada sinceridad.

-¡No! ¡Todo lo contrario! -exclamó Ikuko, radiante-. ¡Es maravilloso! ¡Le han dado el papel protagonista en una película! Es de bajo presupuesto, de un estudio de cine independiente; pero el director ganó en Cannes el año pasado y el guión es fantástico.

-¡Qué bien!

-Desde que se ha corrido la voz de que le han dado el papel a Matt, el teléfono no para de sonar, solicitando entrevistas y nuevos contratos. Además, hay varios actores que quieren que los represente. ¡Por fin ha llegado nuestro momento! -exclamó Ikuko-. Bueno, ¿dónde están mis maravillosas nietecitas?

-En la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos -respondió Serena.

La noche en el lago Diamond había sido sólo el principio de la odisea. La habían internado varios días en el hospital Glens Falls, luego la habían llevado al hospital Filadelfia, donde, después de tres meses interminables, había dado a luz la noche anterior, sólo con cuatro semanas de antelación.

Las dos niñas eran normales y estaban bien desarrolladas, pero respiraban con dificultad. Llevaba tanto tiempo temiendo por la vida de sus bebés, que era como si el nudo que le oprimía la garganta fuese ya parte de ella.

De no haber sido por el cariño y los constantes ánimos de Darien...

-Hola, preciosa -dijo él, que acababa de entrar en la habitación del hospital-. ¿He oído algo de que Maggie y Rosie están en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos?

-Sí, se lo estaba contando a mamá -asintió Serena-. Mamá, te presentó a Darien. Darien, mi madre, Ikuko Tsukino.

Se dieron la mano y, por unos segundos, se produjo un incómodo silencio.

-Pues adivina qué -dijo Darien al cabo, dirigiéndose a Serena-. Me acabo de encontrar con la enfermera y dice que las niñas ya están bien. Las van a traer ahora -anunció, feliz.

-¿Sí? ¿De verdad están bien? -preguntó Serena con lágrimas en los ojos-. No puedo creérmelo.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron una auténtica delicia. Ikuko quedó encantada con las dos pequeñas morenas. Y Beth y Jim se acercaron para conocer a la suegra de su hijo y a sus nuevas nietas.

-Por fin a solas -susurró Darien cuando se hubieron librado de los familiares.

-No estamos solos -corrigió Serena-. Maggie y Rosie están ahí.

-Pero están dormidas. De momento, no cuentan.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado, no podía creerse que la pesadilla hubiera terminado. Darien la había visitado todos los días y cuando no había podido, la había llamado por teléfono y había hablado con ella durante horas, como si fueran dos adolescentes.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti -dijo Darien. El parto había sido un poco largo, y Serena había tenido que empujar dos horas con Maggie y otra media con Rosie-. Y te quiero muchísimo. Estoy deseando llevarte a casa.

-El doctor Tomoe dice que podremos volver los cuatro mañana -dijo Serena, conmovida.

-De veras que lo estoy deseando -repitió Darien-. Lo tengo todo planeado, ya verás. Lo primero que vamos a hacer es romper el acuerdo prematrimonial. Deberíamos haberlo roto hace meses.

-Podíamos -convino ella-; pero de esta forma será una auténtica celebración.

-Y lo siguiente que vamos a hacer... -no terminó la frase, pero el beso que le dio en los labios no dejó lugar a dudas sobre sus intenciones.

-Esto...

-¿Sí, cariño?

-Todavía no te he contado todo lo que el doctor Tomoe me ha dicho, ¿verdad?

-Está bien. Dímelo sin rodeos. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que aguantar esta vez? -preguntó él con cara de sufrimiento.

-Seis semanas -susurró Serena.

-¿Seis semanas? Te digo yo que ese hombre es un sádico -bromeó Darien.

-Bueno, quizá con las dos niñas estemos tan cansados que no tengamos energías para...

-De eso nada -le aseguró Darien-. Pero, en fin, si no hay más remedio, esperaremos. Lo único que digo es que si no tuviera a la mujer más bonita y maravillosa del mundo y a tus dos preciosas niñitas para distraerme, las próximas seis semanas serían las más largas de mi vida.

-Pero en cuanto pasen las seis semanas, se me ocurre un par de cosas que podríamos hacer -dijo Serena con cara inocente y provocativa al mismo tiempo, sonriendo, justo antes de que Darien la besara y la abrazara con todas sus fuerzas... seguro por fin de que nunca se dejarían escapar.


End file.
